A Not-So-Nerdy-Love
by ladyinblack08
Summary: So Yi Jung is a nerd who is just a perfect A-list student and honor roll for their university. Chu Ga Eul an intelligent and talented girl is studying in the same school where Yi Jung does. Their path crosses when Chu Ga Eul was transferred in the section of Yi Jung in Senior year, making Chu Ga Eul feel a threat to Yi Jung's taste, or is that the real problem? Read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Hope you have read the summary :3 anyway, i thought that this name for this chapter is better, changing it from "Rocking Girls" to "Girls that Rocks"

I'll be trying to upload the other chapters too, though I am already working on the 7th chapter of this story :) Exams and project submission are already near so it's making me more busy an unable to finish my two current stories -_- I'm also still working on the Eerie Love of Tomoyo and Eriol, making me busier to finish this story immediately. I'll be posting new chapter every week :)

Have fun!

Reviews are very much welcome ^-^

**ladyinblack 3**

**Chapter 1:**

**Girls that Rocks**

"and the champion, receiving the gold medal for this year is no other than Miss Chu Ga Eul of section 5-B! Please give her a round of applause!"

Chu Ga Eul, a smart and very talented girl and the top one of their class just received her gold medal from the previous English quiz bee that she had last week, where she won first place. She's a transferee on her Junior High, making her school unaware of the great talent and her intellectual level thus placing her on the second section. But for her, it didn't matter. She learned to love her section right after she was placed there, everybody being her friends and supported her in all of the things that she has been doing. She was from an exclusive for girls school, making her feel different to her new current school since majority of the population of the school are boys. Nevertheless, she was able to be with her best friend Geum Jan Di once again on the same school. They were separated when Jan Di transferred to their recent school during Elementary, but still remaining close since their houses are just a few blocks away from each other.

_Ga Eul smiled in front of the camera for her a photo for their school newspaper, her hair still a little bit wet since she was a little late going to school, and was not able to dry her hair._

"Way to go Ga Eul! I'm so proud of you! This is your 5th gold medal for track and field here in our school just in 1 year!" Jan di hugged her best friend just after she went down the stage. The both of them are very active in sports, not just Chu Ga Eul. Her best friend is the best and unbeatable in the league of swimming, making her hard to beat even for the boys. She holds the records of the 100 m butterfly, 200 freestyle and as well as the 200m individual relay and backstroke. Jan Di is also the holder of the most gold medal of last year's swimming competition with a total of 5 gold medals and 3 silvers and 2 bronzes. Jan Di is also a black belter of their Karate Club and is one of its head seniors. She is also known to be one of the best girl in math, giving her the opportunity to be a member of the school's best math competitor for competitions outside the school.

As for her best friend Chu Ga Eul, she is an active member of their school's track and field and one of their fastest runners, holding one of the fastest records, an inspiring member of the school's debate team, a member of the cheering team, but not very much active compare to her other cheer members but is present when needed, and to top it all, a whiz kid. Now, isn't that a keeper? No wonder they are best friends, they have too many similarities. Even how smart and talented they are, they are still simple in every way yet still looks beautiful even with their plain simplicity. They are not even "bitchy" nor bullies for basically being talented and all but is way too kind and approachable to all of the people in their school, giving them the heart not to hurt their feelings or even declare a fight against any of them.

_"Congratulations Ga Eul!"_ _one of the students greeted her after the morning ceremony and even asked to take a picture with her. without any hesitations, Ga Eul agreed happily and even asked Jan Di to take it for them._

What everyone is keep on wondering about this two almost-perfect girls is their man of their lives. Clearly, people will always only get to see the two of them together but not with any other man. It has been a rumor ever since that no man is enough for them even if with many suitors. The girls cannot just act and lie towards some man that they don't really prefer to love.

And this week is their final week for being juniors of their school, quite sad because the days are coming to ending their high school days but also happy, for college is coming nearer and nearer. They can't wait to have jobs on their own and live together if, they didn't had any man to fall in love with.

The exams were pretty easy for Ga Eul, since she studied pretty hard the other night and as for Jan Di, did well for their last exams of their year.

"Come on Ga Eul, I still need to drop by the market and buy a few fruits for mom."

"Hang on, I'm coming Jan di!" Ga Eul was trying to get all of the two notebooks that was left on her locker. She also managed to get some papers remaining inside her locker, since they were all advised to clean and not to leave any trash inside their lockers. After clearing her locker, she immediately run to Jan Di who is waiting patiently in the lobby of their building.

"Let's go Jan Di! Can we just drop by the mall instead just in the market? I will need to buy a few stuffs too." Ga Eul looked at her best friend for an answer.

"Alright fine, but since it'll be a little farther in my home rather than yours, you will need to treat me for that."

Ga Eul pouted, but she is already used to those jokes of her best friend. She hanged on Jan Di's arm and said, "Jan Di ah! Please? it's school last day anyway and this is the last day we're going to wear our uniforms as a junior, why not spend a little more time with it?"

Jan Di just laughed, "Alright fine. Just for this day Ga Eul-Shi! Next time, you treat me with some hot Jjhammpong!" Looking at each other, the two girls just smiled and then burst into laugh.

"Anyway, how was your exam Ga Eul? For sure you didn't had a hard time answering all of those questions, you've been way too busy studying last night!"

"What made you even so sure that I did studied that hard last night?" said the still laughing Ga Eul.

"Because you have been ignoring my messages that is!" now it is Jan Di's turn to pout.

Ga Eul just laughed while her best friend is poking her. "No I am not ignoring you, I just fell asleep when you texted me that's why! Now come on, I don't want our moms getting worried if we come home late."

"Let's eat some ice cream or drinks some shake Ga Eul! We need to celebrate after the exams!"

"Alright, as long as you treat me for it!"

Laughing, they held hands and went on their way to the mall to but what they needed to.

* * *

what do you think about it? :)

see yah on the next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Vacation

Hello guys! sorry for keeping you waiting T.T I'm still kinda trying to finish my first story that's why I'm kinda postponing my updates here, still, I'd like to thank you all for reading and supporting my story :'D

**whitesoeulprince: **I am glad that you find it nice :D i hope you still like it as i try to finish it :D Indeed, i would want to have Yi Jeong another personality so here xD I'll try to update every week :)

*Guest: I'll do my best to update every week :)

Chelita: Thank you! I'll continue this one so no worries :)

veegee: thanks! yup, I thought of changing mostly everyone's personality here so thanks for the compliment! :)

Thanks for the follow! veegee

maaaee

sapphiiregal and yuki-eiji

you guys rock! \m/

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Summer Vacation**

After their school final exams, all projects submitted, they all had summer vacation for them to spend. School's out and all students had the time to do the things they wanted and go to places that they wanted to spend their vacation with. School's out, and this is the last summer vacation that they're going to spend as highschoolers.

As for Ga Eul and Jan Di, the two had things on their own.

It is usual for Jan Di to practice karate 3 to 5 hours a day on the usual gym that she is attending,  
As for Ga Eul, she jogs early in the morning 'til 9 then stays home and help her mom with their household chores, cleaning, and cooking. If she's not doing anything, she reads tons of books that she loves to borrow in their town's public library. Usually, Ga Eul drops by at Jan Di, bringing along some packed noodle for some snacks and Gatorade. She never wanted seeing her friend hungry as she gets exhausted in training so much.

Unlike the other summers that they had, they usually just do the things that they wanted and go to other places for vacation or just stay at home and think of the things that may possibly happen for the incoming school year. Now this summer is different from the other summer that they had because they will need to focus on what college degree that they will take.

"I still can't decide on what course I wanted Ga Eul, how about you? Are you really sticking into teaching?" Jan Di asked while eating the noodles that Ga Eul just brought for her today.

Even if she is used to it, she still told Jan Di to swallow first her food before talking.

"Jan Di-ah! Please have the decency first to swallow your food before talking please?"

Ga Eul waited for her friend to swallow her food and then continued talking.

"You know I always thought of teaching someday right? So maybe yeah, I can't even think of any other course that I will like. How about you try Medicine? I thought you wanted to become a doctor?"

"Yeah, but taking it is quite expensive so I might consider taking up other course, most particularly that is not much on spending."

Jan Di continued to eat her food as Ga Eul tried thinking of other course for her friend.

"Once we got back to school, for sure we're going to have some career seminars again and our teachers helping us on what course to take and where."

"Yeah you're right. Enrollment is on Monday next week, you coming with your mom to enroll at school? I'll just sign some papers and I'm sure I am already enrolled."

Jan Di was given a scholarship for being the school's top swimmer to support her education which is a big help for her family. She is lucky enough to keep her scholarship for the entire high school, and still thinking of doing the same on college if it still possible.

Monday came and as thought of, Jan Di is done enrolling herself and is now to buy some books needed for their new school year while Chu Ga Eul is in the middle of school cashier's line for payment. Once they are both done, they proceeded to the school canteen to have some lunch.

"Where's you mom? I thought she'll be the one to enroll you." Jan Di took a bite from her Yangnyeom Tongdak and continued talking.

"Mom is busy with her job and she can't make it on time for her to have me enrolled so I have decided to enroll myself. Besides, if I get late in my enrollment, there will be additional fee right?" Ga Eul took a spoonful Seolleongtang as Jan Di just finished her meal.

"Don't you have training today? You might be late or your trainer might look for you." Ga Eul worriedly asked her best friend.

"No, not today. I have been on the dojo for 4 days straight so maybe I can have this day as a rest day for me. I might get too exhausted and get ill of something."

"Say, you're right. What time is it? We need to get our permits from the registrar right after one."

"it's already 1:15, you need to finish your food first before we get our permits."

Ga Eul nodded in agreement, hurried a little but still kept the decency and avoided mess while eating. Before completely finishing her meal, Jan Di squeaked to her friend.

"Hurry up! Come on Ga Eul, I'm too excited to find out what section you are this year! I bet you'll be transferred to my section, you're too smart to retain on the second section of our batch."

"Maybe, I don't know. I feel scared since all of you know each other pretty well already." Ga Eul nervously reminded Jan Di which is true for her part.

"Don't worry Ga Eul-shi, I'm there so there's no need for you to get worried about things. I bet you'll do perfectly great, there's nothing to be hated about you!"

"Well, there's one way to find out the truth. Come on, let's go."

As Ga Eul grab a hold onto her best friend's arm, she cannot erase the feeling of the truth that she might be indeed transferred into the first section. Jan Di's right about not to feel bad about it, but something about it also makes her feel nervous. She's their batch mate anyway so there should be no problem.

Wearing a smile on her face, they proceeded to the registrar.

* * *

a little bit short yes, but i hope it's alright?

anyway, if you are not familiar with the meals that I have wrote, here's what it is:

Yangnyeom Tongdak- Seasoned Fried Chicken

Seolleongtang- Ox Bone Soup

I'll update again next week ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping and Surprises

**Chua: **Hello there! Yes, i have actually done a chapter for Yi Jung, though i am not yet uploading it, but planned to be upload maybe next week ;) keep on reading and thank you too! :D

I know that every chapter doesn't seemed long, that's because i believe this story is going to last for a bout more or less 25 chapter -_- yes, 25. so hang on to your seats because i am almost done with my first story, and once that i have done that, I'll be more focused finishing this one.

I also currently don't have any inspiration in mind, seeing it as a way that slows me down finishing my stories -_- nevertheless, you guys are making me feel better :") so thank you! :D

xoxo **ladyinblack**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**S is for School Supplies Shopping and for Surprise**

"Woah! I wouldn't say this is surprising but Jan Di-ah, I feel sad about leaving my section. I'm sure I'll miss them and everything a lot."

Just remembering all of the silliness and joy that she shared with her section just ached her never wanted it to end, she wanted to have more of those happiness. But now that she feels that she is to be transferred into another section, she feels a little bit troubled. GaEul brushed of the worry feeling that she is having.

Jan Di's there so I don't need to be scared of anything. Everything's going to be just fine.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, we would like to get now our permit please?"

The mid 40s woman who is chewing a gum on the counter faced them and lazily talked to them.

"Name and year please."

"Chu GaEul and Geum Jan Di, both Seniors."

Jan Di excitedly took their permits and immediately hugged Ga Eul after looking at it, and let out

"I told you! You'll be transferred in my section! Now we are inseparable than ever Ga Eul-shi!"

Jan DI hugged her friend while GaEul, still wide eyed holding her permit in front of her.

"are you alright GaEul?''

GaEul just managed to smile. She have to accept the fact that from now on, she will be moved into another set of section. GaEul's situation is pretty much a problem for most students who didn't want to transfer sections.

"Yeah, I know you'll be there for me Jan Di, aren't you?" GaEul pouted.

"Of course I will! How can I ever leave you behind? what kind of friend am I if I do that to you?"

"I know you won't" GaEul tightened her hugged to her friend.

"now come on, we better get to the mall and buy all the things that we needed."

"Agree, I can't wait to choose the notebooks that I'll be using for the year."

"I wanted those notebooks which has quotable quotes on it so I can feel being pushed into studying even more or those with funny saying so I can get to read something when I'm bored in class"

"I want those with math formulas on it at the back so that I won't have the chance to forget them and if I needed them just in case" replied the math genius Jan Di.

The two had some conversations as they reached their destination.

"Say, mom asked me to buy some oranges for home, but I think we should buy that after we are done with our school supplies, what do you think?" Jan Di problematically asked.

"yeah, it might taste bad if we kept it waiting on the baggage counter." GaEul suggested.

The two had an easy time choosing the their desired notebooks for them to use for the entire school year, even choosing new pen colors and other things like papers, it's no biggie. The only problem that they had to face was lining up at the cashier and waiting for their turn to pay for the gathered materials.

"garh. I think we're the 20th on the line GaEul. This may take like 30 more minutes." Siged Jan Di. Her friend couldn't agree more, looking devastated too of course.

"say, since we are still waiting for our turns, how about I go on to the supermarket and buy what mom asked me to buy then meet outside of the bookstore, what do you think? We can at least save a few timeand you would no longer need to wait for me later."

"sounds good to me, go on then, just txt me if you're already outside."

GaEul happily gave Jan Di the materials that she's going to buy and handed her some money. As GaEul was about to get into the exit, a guy accidentally bumped into her. Good thing they didn't lost their balance and fell on the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Watch for your going, naïve girl!" the guy with shouted at her, making the poor girl get near into tears.

_There's no way I'm going to cry! It's not only my fault!_

"Hey Yi Jung!You alright in there? Come over here!" the guy's friend called for him, as he instantly made a move to there as well to leave the girl alone on the floor.

Jan Di was so worried about her friend she instantly left all of the things into her line and ran onto GaEUl.

"GaEul-shi, are you alright? How dare he! Where's that guy?" she was preparing to stand on a striking pose, ready to execute an attack.

"No, I am okay. Go back to your line, those other people in there might get mad at you for leaving our things there."

"Alright, just as long as you're not hurt."Ga Eul showed an alright look to her friend. Once Jan Di is convinced, she immediately went back to her line.

_Once I saw that guy again, I'll kick his butt on my own._

Ga Eul proceeded into the supermarket to buy those oranges that her mom asked her to buy. As she goes on her way, she is furious inside. Thinking of that guy and how ungentleman he is to her, maybe not only to her but also to other girls as well. Too bad she was not able to see his face clearly, only saw him wearing a thick eye glasses and seemed to be almost in her age, and a little bit taller than her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nerdy Boy and His Mates

**Chapter 4:**

**The Nerdy Boy and His Mates**

"New school year, new losers to step on to."

The school year starts and he is now officially a Senior High school. Apparently, he feels more than happy to be in this year, being at the top of their class and basically, their batch. He is completely aware that his teachers are always in his favor, making it easy for him also to persuade them in drastic situations, just in case.

_He grabbed his eye glassesand placed it right before his eyes, like usually does. Fixing his things into his bag, complete with his uniform and necktie, wore his fine shined shoes and went on out the house. He no longer bother to bid his farewell to his mother since she is still too busy sleeping on her room._

Everyone views him as a big nerd, geeky boy who is out of luck in dating girls and getting the love of someone else, most especially with the girls. Not only that, he doesn't socialize too much with his other schoolmates because he have only one group where he feels he really belongs to, known as the f4, a name given to them by their schoolmates meaning "forever alone 4". Now that is one suitable name for them, mainly because he is not the only who rarely hangs out with other people but his entire f4 group as well.

People view him like any other nerd and geeks who step foot on earth; distant, weird, not cool nor awesome, useless to have a chat with and frankly, not attractive as well. how would you find someone attractive whose faces has a thick eye glasses and doesn't even know how to fix his hair when blown by the wind and is not even aware of how many dirt he already have on his face. well, that's just them.

Even if people view him as one of the less most interesting kind of human being, he hides some secrets that he wouldn't even dare to mention to anyone, except to his circle of friends of course. Basically, his mother is in desperate desperate situation, having a weak heart and is mostly ill. She suffered to much because of his father who is unloyal to her, causing her too much pain to bear and won't even show and tell own children what their father really is. thus, getting herself ill, losing the will to live. He was only thirteen that time he found what their father really was.

This was the reason why Yi Jung became too serious with his studies, he wanted to be so independent and help his mom from her sufferings. He wanted to tell his dad that they no longer needed him. As of now, it is clear that he is indeed achieving his role. Since seventh grade, he is already at the top of his batch, receiving 50% of the gold medals from every quiz bees and extra co-curriculars. He is also the president every year of each of his class, making unbeatable and powerful. Now that he is a senior, he is the EIC of their school newspaper. But even if he is that an achiever, everyone still viewed him as "the loser who is too smart and weird with eye eye glasses". Everyone thinks what he is doing is too much, unknown to them there is a certain goal he needed to achieve. From then on, Yi Jung thinks of everyone in his batch as "losers" the way they also view him.

"hey guys! How was your summer vacations?" Yi Jung was too happy to see his mates looking the same and smiled back at him. They all look lot like each other, looking nerdy with tuck-in shirts and ruffled hairs.

"I had advance math lessons and took driving lessons finally, so basically it's quite a tiring break." The group's sort of leader, Jun Pyo said.

"I spent most my time fishing with my grandpa on our vacation house, and starting to look for a good medicine school." Ji Hoo, the groups science geek and musician had said.

"so you're really taking up medicine eh? Dr. Ji Hoo soon to call! Well as for me, I took up boxing this vacation, hopefully I will somehow manage to get some girlfriend this year. What about you Yi Jung-ah?" said the group's only person who have a little interaction with girls, Woo Bin. He is the only lucky guy in the group to have at least a girl get close to him, unlike the other three.

"Well, me and my older brother took care of mom as usual, and read and finished some books. Mine is completely boring compare to you guys."

the f4 walked in their way towards their would be room for the year, not minding those "here comes the loser" stares just chuckled and talked onto themselves.

"hey Jun Pyo, it's Jan Di look! hoho!" Woo Bin teased his friend. Gu Jun pyo is known to have a bitter rivalry when Jan Di won last year's gold medal for Math Quiz Bee. He unfortunately lost to Jan DI with a point difference it their scores, leaving him with the not-so-bad silver medal.

"Shut up! Hang on, look! She even brought her best friend with her" Jun Pyo added.

"How did you even know that was her best friend? Someone's been a stalker lately!" Woo Bin teased.

"Everybody knows that they're best friends!'' Jun Pyo retorted back.

"Heard that her best friend is joining our section this year. Quite pretty obvious though, she's the top one of her section last year" Ji Hoo told his buddies. "I think she'll be academically competent. I heard she's pretty really good in class."

Yi Jung was surprised to see who the girl that they were talking about, seeing her reminded him of what had happened between them recently. "That girl?" Yi Jung said in a not so good shout manner, " I just bumped into her the other day when I was buying my things on the bookstore, and she didn't even said 'sorry' to me."

"Maybe because it wasn't her fault that she bumped into you. She looks pretty too, not to mention brains." Ji Hoo came into his defense, which is normal for him to do when it comes to talking about girls.

"Hey! Is she your friend, or mine?" Yi Jung retorted.

They looked at the Jan Di and Ga Eul who seemed to be having a sweet morning chatting to each other, smiling and laughing.

"Chillax Yi Jung. You'll never find a good girlfriend if you keep that kind of attitude towards girls" Woo Bin said.

Yi jung returned his gaze back to Ga Eul, "that's is not my priority, sorry. Anyway, she was smart eh? We'll see about that." Yi Jung felt as if he had found a new rat he needed to catch and kill to prove that he is the best, but can he do that to that new girl in their section?

_Well, she seems to be easy._

As the bell rang, they all went inside as seniors starting this day.

* * *

Alright! So how do you find this chapter? Sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been too much eager to finish my story so I am slowing things here a bit. But not to worry, once I have finished the first one, my updates here will be even faster ;) This is going to a little long story so just hang on tight and wait ;)

Thanks for reading! Updates again next week ;)

Tayler Snape13 here you go! :D thanks for reading and waiting! :D


	5. Chapter 5: First Day as Seniors

Hey guys :)

summer time already! I'm almost thru with my first story, and I'm already making chapter 12 of this story :3 as i've promised, this is going to be a long one nut luckily since I am almost done with my first story, I'll be able to focus totally in finishing this story too :3

guest: thank you! I hope you continue reading too! thanks for seeing my story different in all the other stories here :)

chelita: thank you for the compliment! :)

thanks for the follow and adding this story to your favorites aznlittlelil, tayler Snape13 and Angelic324 :)

I'll update again next week!

xoxox

ladyinblack

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**First Day as Seniors**

it's the first day, and it's a free day to sit whenever place they liked. Pretty much very noisy for the class since most are too close to each other already, .some are playing some jokes while the others are just plain chatting loudly. The F4 is as usual, seated all together in a single row having a world on their own.

Jan Di entered the room with GaEul on her back. Seeing that every eye suddenly focused on her, she blushed suddenly and looked immediately on the floor, taking Jan Di's hand.

"Who's your friend Jan Di?" someone from the class asked.

"Hey guys! This is my best friend Ga Eul, from section 5-2last year? She'll be joining our section starting from this day onwards."

Jan Di triumphantly announced to the class. GaEul blushed with her sudden introduction to her new section, feeling really shy with all the new classmates that she have around her starting this day but not intimidated. She promised herself that no matter what happens, she will not allow herself be put into the bottom of her new section or be considered as the new loser girl. She immediately laid out a quick gesture of wave of hello and bowed down.

"Seriously Ga Eul, you don't need to feel scared. Everything is going to be alright, arraso?"

Ga Eul courageously smiled to her friend, "Sure. Ahm, can we just take our seats?"

"Alright, sure".

As they were about to take a seat somewhere in the middle of the class, a classmate of theirs were shouting to their direction, telling them to sit by her side.

"Hey Jan Di! Seat here!" It was Ha Jae Kyung, the closest classmate of Jan Di. Quite loud but actually sweet and thoughtful in the inside. She was pointing at the vacant seat right next to her for jan Di and Ga Eul to seat on. The two did sat on the two vacant chairs that Jae Kyung was asking them to seat on.

"hey Unni! This is my best friend, Ga Eul. Ga Eul, meet Unni Jae Kyung."

GaEul and Ja Kyung traded smiles and shook hands.

"pleased to meet you Ga Eul-shi! You do look so pretty! So you are last year's top one in your section eh? Pretty and brains, just like me and Jan Di! You do deserve to be here! You'd love it here!"

Ga eul can't just stop smiling and giggling at Ja Kyung, she can't even say anything good for her or even share a topic for them to talk about.

"Yes, I was the top one of our section before, but I guess that would be the last. I bet I cannot be the top one in here anymore, everyone looks like they are hardworking and smart and competitive too."

Suddenly, she felt scared. Looking at everyone made her feel that she is having inferiority complex, they all look that competitive to her.

"Nah, you'll do just fine sweety I'm sure. Besides, I heard you are the keeper of one of the fastest records in our school's track and field team and a cheerleader too, aside from being a whiz kid. I'm telling you that no one can handle those kind of things all together at the same time in here except for Jan Di of course, so don't feel so down by anyone else here. Besides, they're not that bad."

Ga Eul appreciated the compliment of her new Unni, but not sure of the last part that not everyone in the room is that bad.

"Thank you ahm, Unni." GaEul had a wary smile and a questioning look on her face when she had said the word "Unni". She did not know yet why in the world she is calling her "Unni" when she doesn't even look that old from them.

"Seriously Ga Eul, you look a little bit shaken about you calling me Unni. I am two years older than you all here, just because I had a little problem with my studying when I came to US so I stopped a year. When I went back here, I was too late for the year's enrollment so I had to wait another year for me to enroll so there, don't be too shy to call me Unni or Jae Kyung if you wanted to."

"Oh, why did you go to US?"

"Well, my parents had a business tie up there so they wanted me to drag along with them and I was not left with any other options and I am actually quite too much obedient to them."

"oh, I bet it was pretty sad that you got a little bit late but the only important thing is to graduate right? And you're so lucky to have been there for a year! I bet it was pretty amazing living in there! Hang on, why didn't you just study there even for a year?"

"We were not really sure if we're really staying there for good so we still needed to wait for about a year."

"shh, shut it. Ma'am's already there." Jan Di warned.

They spotted their new adviser class, Mrs. Park on the door who stopped and had a quick talk with one of their teachers before entering the room.

As Ga Eul was looking around at everyone to familiarize herself with her new set of classmates, she spotted the F4. Her eyes looked at them one by one, then stopped her gaze at the boy with glasses on.

_I know that guy. He is awfully familiar to me. Where did I saw you? _

As their adviser has been talking in front, explaining the house rules and what are to be expected for them as soon-to-be-graduates, she tried to remember where in the world she had met him. She tried to look at him again but this time, he saw her looking at her. "_They're not that bad" _she remembered what Unni had just said, so she smiled sweetly at the boy. Surprisingly, he shot her an awful angry look saying like, _stop staring at me or I'll punch you. _She returned her gaze to her teacher.

_I remember it now! He was that guy who I bumped into the bookstore just last week. And now he's my classmate!?_

Ga Eul cannot even believe herself of the person she just saw, but she is not making a mistake, that _is _the guy. It's got to be him. It felt like capturing a long time enemy, she vowed to teach him some respect and manners to girls soon.

* * *

better chapters are on the way, I assure you dear readers :)

your words is giving me hope and determination, and i just can't say thank you for that!

xoxoxo

ladyinblack 3


	6. Chapter 6: poetic Introduction

Holla :)

Thanks for following this story **Adrianewildwingwolf** :)

**Angelic324: **Thank you for loving the story and for the warm wishes :)

Have fun reading this chappie (:

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Poetic Introduction**

"Alright class, Good morning! My name is Mrs. Park, and I'll be your adviser for this academic year. Ever since, you most probably know that I have been handling every year's senior's star section. I am also going to handle your Physical Science subject so you better exert extra effort on my subject." Whispers was suddenly heard every part of the room. The class was surprised that they'll have an adviser for their class handling a major subject which they think is a little bit challenging since they needed to please their own adviser by giving her good grades and showing that they can handle her subject pretty darn well. Their adviser knew exactly at what her students are thinking, so she let out a smile so she won't laugh.

"this is just great, Physical Science first every morning, how great is that?" Jan Di sarcastically said to Ga Eul as she let out a giggle.

"I don't see why you don't seem to like having it every morning when you are the bestest person that I know when it comes to solving any kind of equations?" Ga Eul playfully told her friend.

Jan Di looked at her with disbelief, "Because, it stills give me a hard time thinking for a solution for a darn problem that I am not responsible with anyway."

The both of them laughed as they tried their best to maintain a low volume of their voices, scared that they might be scolded by their adviser in the very first day at school, even if she looks like the type of person who wouldn't do such a thing at her students.

"Now, if you'd may you please pull out a sheet of paper? Now I'd like you to write and answer the following, this will serve as my copy of your emergency numbers and a little information about you."

The students immediately followed what she had said. Others was not able to start immediately since not everyone had brought the right papers with them while others, none at all.

"Hey uhm, Ga Eul right? Can I have a piece please? Kinda forgot mine." The guy smiled apologetically at Ga Eul while asking.

"yeah sure, here." Ga Eul handed the guy a piece of paper from her rim.

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah it is, don't worry" Ga Eul immediately smiled to assure him that it was really alright.

"Alright, cool thanks!" The guy smiled and wrote instantly to the paper that she just handed.

_Well, he seemed sweet. _Ga Eul thought and smiled to herself. _Maybe most of the people here do are nice._

She worked on immediately to her sheet. As Mrs. Park asked for their papers to be passed, everyone immediately passed their papers in front as it reaches in front.

"alright, as I call your name, please raise your hand."

"Well that's good, no more 'introduce yourself' portion" Jan Di muttered.

Ga Eul do feels still a little nervous facing everyone that she is not familiar with yet, not because that she doesn't know what to say in front.

Everyone raised their hands once their teacher mentioned their names, so that somehow she can manage to familiarize herself with her new set of advisory class.

Once the calling of names has been done, Mrs. Park immediately called on to their attention for the some reminders in their every subject, like to respect and their every subject teachers, their schedules and that tomorrow will be the official start of class and that today was just a meeting day for their every subject teacher and know their requirements, which is done every year for everyone.

"I just hope that there will be no more color coding of notebooks, the designs of my notebooks might be such a waste and I won't be able to see or read them once I got bored in class."

"yeah you're right about that. How about you Unni, have you already bought your notebooks for this year?"

Jae Kyung was surprised by the question, but smiled as she answers GaEul's question.

"I haven't actually, I guess I totally forgot about it! But maybe I'll know first every color coding for every notebook, if ever it is needed in some subjects, then I can buy it immediately."

"problem is Unni, lines to the cashier in every bookstore these days are totally long." Jan Di reminded her.

"Well maybe I am left to no choice then, rather than not buying my notebooks right?"

"I guess you're right," Ga Eul agreed. "We can come with you later if you wanted to, Unni."

"Are you sure? Don't you have any practice or training this day?"

"No not today unni, it's the first day of class so basically no trainings yet. It might start next month I think."

"Yeah, it'll be next month" Ga Eul agreed on Jan Di's statement.

"alright, after class then."

Their next subject teacher came, and by the time they knew it, it was already English class for them.

"darn that, we'll have English class early in the morning." Jae Kyung exclaimed.

"yeah, just to make it worse, right after having Physical Science with our adviser. Can you just feel any happier than that? And take note, that'll be for our entire school year." Jan Di problematically said as jae kyung knew nothing but to agree with her.

"That's alright," as Ga Eul pats her best friend, "You'll get use to it anyway." Jan Di and jae Kyung met eyes and then looked at Ga Eul then smiled. They feel lucky enough to have finally Ga Eul by their side, she will surely make their school year better compare last year that's for sure.

As their teacher finished introducing herself, she asked the class to make a poem about introducing themselves. They were given only 20 mins so that everybody could finish speaking in front. Ga Eul didn't had any problem with that since she is a good English speaker and is not that bad enough in making poems.

She started working on with her introduce yourself poem, as she notice that two of the f4 boys were looking at her. Getting an impression from just a few minutes ago, she just went back to work on her poem. She better do her best with this because she will still say this in front and there would be no chance for her to mess it up.

"Alright! Time is up! Once I call onto your names, please go in front and we the class would listen with your work."

Damn, it's making Ga Eul a little bit nervous. She's tenth on the list as far as she knows, and some of her new classmates that was already done speaking in front were actually great.

_I hope mine was alright. I hope I'll do fine in front._

Jan Di, noticing that her friend beside her is feeling nervous, patted and came into her aid.

"Relax GaEul-shi! You'll be alright! Not everyone seems to be that great anyway."

Ga Eul let out a sigh. "I just wish not to bite my tongue in the middle of my poem."

"hey, you're next Ga Eul." Ja Kyung told her and pointed in front, telling her to go there. All eyes went exactly at her direction as she went in front, knowing what impression she will make on the very first day of class so there is no way she'll screw this up. She inhaled deeply and went on in front of everyone. She looked at them all straight in the eyes, yes even the f4 and smiled warmly before introducing herself.

"My name is Chu GaEul

Simple if you will see, but way better if you'll meet me

I am not a queen, just an average teen

But I have the a cheery voice that you'll always wanted to hear

I live a few blocks away

And you'll see me jogging by there

I have a pet dog

That I surely adore the most

And always wanted to hold

I have a best friend who have the sweetest smile

And I don't know how to live without her by my side

I bet you know who she is

Always there right beside me"

She ended with a sweet serene smile on her face as her new classmates as they all smiled and clapped their hands to her. They perfectly knew for who was the person the very last part of her poem was. She felt contented with what she have shown, able to tell everyone a little bit of herself.

Even the three of the boys in the so-called f4 find her 'poetic introduce yourself' a bit amusing, except for So Yi Jung who thinks that it made his' was less better than hers. Now that thinking made his presentation a little bit less considerable than of Ga Eul's, muttering with a little "uhms" and shaken up a little. He still did it well, though thinking of Ga Eul's work made him shudder in front. Ga Eul watched him with great interest in front, wanting to find out how cool he really is since he is at the top of the cream of the crops.

As for Yi Jung, he realized another reason why he would not want to be friends with her, the fact that she looks like somehow a trap or threat. He looked at her with great disgust, as if seeing a rotten zombie standing up from its grave. Because of her, he looked like a complete baboon blubbering in front unlike her amusing everyone in class.

As for Ga Eul, she now found out the name of that mystery no-sorry-pushy guy from the department store, and it's _So Yi Jung._

* * *

Alright, so as you can see, I no longer added Yi Jung's and of the others' poetic introduction mainly because i fear it might bore you guys and you might not see it that awesome, just like of ga eul's. I didn't find ga eul's work that convincing too T.T

I shall update again next week :)

P.S. I might upload two chapters next week since I am already making chapter 14 of this story so there :)

xoxoxo

ladyinblack 3


	7. Chapter 7: Who They Are

Hello! This is an additional chapter upload for this week as my deepest gratitude for all of you who keeps on reading this story of mine and for your support :)

**veeegeee: **thank you, thank you! Yeah, Yi Jung seems to be one hehe! :3 and thanks for liking the nedry f4 version here :" Woo Bin definitely still got it mehe xD

have fun reading this chappie! :)

xoxox

ladyin**black**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Who They Are**

Every break time, GaEul usually eats with Jan Di and Jae Kyung. Even last year that they are in different sections, Ga Eul and Jan Di still managed to spend their breaks together since it is the only time that they can be together. Jae Kyung was not the type of person you'll be having difficulty to be with, most especially during break times. She eats a ton and is not picky with food. They have decided to seat somewhere in the middle of the cafeteria, seeing mostly everyone inside.

"yah! GaEul-shi! Can your Unni have that last part of SoondubuJiggae please?" Jae Kyung begged GaEul, pouting and strictly looking at her almost done meal. Ga Eul was too shy to say no, so she gave Jae Kyung her unfinished food.

"Oh sure Unni! Here, please take it." She smiled as she handed her almost finish SoondubuJiggae to her.

"Are you sure it is fine for me to take this?"

"Yes Unni, it's alright! I'm full anyway." Jan Di on the other hand was almost done eating her lunch.

Drinking some apple juice while looking around the cafeteria, Ga Eul spotted the usual spot of the lonesome F4. It looks like that they are the only ones enjoying themselves, having a world of their own.

"Say, are the f4 like the best of friends? Seems like they are not that fond of socializing with other people."

Jae Kyung looked at her weirdly, wondering if she had ever observe their weird classmates or not since they have been on school for a week and she doesn't seem to notice nor observe the true nature of those boys.

"Let me tell you something more about those boys, Ga Eul. Their so-called leader there is Goo Jun Pyo, son of a wealthy family. He is like, the bestest person you'll even know in math, the reason why he never talks to Jan Di because he can't accept that a girl like her can beat him in a quiz bee with only one point. It greatly offended his ego. Second is Yoon Ji Hoo. He is one of the best musician in school, aiming high in every music class each year. He is the weirdest of them all since he always wear white during casual days and just loves color white, just having almost all of his things in color white and doesn't speak that much. Third of them is Song Woo Bin, he is fond of picking up fights where he cannot even won and embarrass himself a lot because of that, and seems to be the only one who have the guts to talk to a girl, unlike the other three of his friends. What's weird is from what I heard is that he prefers older girls than him. The group's baby is So Yi Jung, that guy wearing the thickest glasses of them all. He doesn't seem to be bothered by his messy hair always and is also, like his friends, a big brainiac. He is known to be the meanest in their group, I mean, he shares that title with Goo Jun Pyo. Aside from being smart, they all share the same thing being rowdy, mean, uncaring, weird, and rich."

Ga Eul took that rather quite harsh to describe some people, but it is up to her to do believe those words or deny it. Whether it is right or wrong, it is up to her to find it out. She cannot just base on other people's words, she wanted to look for the proper things on her if she wanted to know others before even saying something against them.

Still, as for her, as she looked at those four, they seemed to be like of brothers with a strong bond. Thinking of that made Ga Eul smile. It is unusual for guys to show caring attitude towards others, being known as reserve if compared to girls. Maybe they are not all that bad, she told herself. But as she saw Yi Jung who she just had a bad moment before, she thought of taking her words back.

_Maybe there are just things bothering that's why he is acting like a fool. Maybe all of them have some secrets that are bothering them, making them all being hated._

She thought that it might be cool to be friends with them. She then remember to tell them of that f4 guy that she just bumped into last summer when they were at the mall to buy their school materials.

"You better watch your back with that guy, Ga Eul. I'm not telling you that he is contagious or dangerous but he might not treat you right most of the time, and that is not cool to see."

"oh, really? Looking at him makes me say that he is too- " she returned her gaze at the guy who she thinks to be very much unfriendly to him, looking for the proper term to describe him.

"harmless? I doubt that. He may be quite but he does his job silently. You'll be too late when you find out that you have deductions on your grades, all because of him." Jan Di warned her. She didn't sound like she was scaring her but rather, telling her the truth.

"Like how?"

"By telling the things you've done inappropriately at the guidance or the at the principal's office." Jae Kyung butted in. They sure know that guy a lot unlike her. Understandable enough, she was only new to their section and didn't heard much about these four boys last year.

"Why would he do that?" asked Ga Eul nervously.

"Because he does everything to pull everyone down and won't let anyone claim their title."

"Which is?"

"the smartest and richest guys around of course." Jae Kyung almost laughed as she answered, but for Ga Eul, she still wanted to try talking to these guys and even try reaching out for them. Some part of her feels sorry about them, even she didn't even know why exactly.

In fact, she feels stupid asking questions regarding those boys, she thought of just having her answers by herself. She know that it won't be that easy and quick to be friend with them that instant, but she knows that there won't be any harm in trying.

"did I also mention that they like giving threats to anyone who stands in their way?" Jae Kyung added.

Ga Eul dumb fully asked, "In what 'way' actually?"

"In all of the way! If they think you're making a mess in their life, spreading rumors about them, laughing over them, you're a big block on their way up in the honor rolls, and everything!" Jae Kyung was too emotional in saying that is seems like she had been a victim of the said boys.

Ga Eul smiled and let out a giggle, "really? Well they're a different kind of losers then! They are losers because they are weird and uncaring, is that it?"

"well yeah, why?" Jan Di asked Ga Eul

"Oh nothing." _Well, that sure is something different coming from a group of losers who knew how to fight back for themselves. _

Sometimes, she tries placing a huge smile on her face whenever she will see one of them but get a blank face in return. Most of the time, that Ji Hoo guy looks at her deeply but not devilishly, unlike Jun Pyo and Yi Jung. As for Woo Bin, it's just natural for that guy to smile for a girl like her, even if she knows that his friends doesn't like her that much. _Maybe I can try being friends with Woo Bin then? _She didn't know if the idea will work or not, but she'll find it is a good one and worth reaching out for.

What she don't know is, fate has its own way.

* * *

Soondubu Jiggae- Soft Tofu Stew ^.^v


	8. Chapter 8: OF Water and Ice Cream

of course, i wouldn't tell how every single day of Ga Eul pass by right? this is not her diary :)

Also, this an additional update for this week since this story have already received a total of more than two thousand views! thank you for all your support! :')

Anyway, I will upload again soon within this week so just hold your horses T.T i've started returning back to the gym for my Muay Thai and I also have Nihonggo and piano class in the morning so I am trying to finish every chapter now and then :) I am so trying to finish two books currently and some games, so I hope you guys understand if there are any delays with the uploading (:

hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

xoxox

**ladyinblack \m/**

* * *

**chapter 8:**  
**Of Water and Ice Cream**

everything seems to be going smooth at start of their first quarter. just the simple lessons yet to be discussed on class and activities needed to be done. there some quizzes being given in some subjects immediately after class discussions which draws students to say "ow, come on!" or "not again!" and even say " what? a quiz?" well, even though they are in the section of the cream of the crops, they are not much enjoying the aura of quizzes being given to them. As time goes by, everything seems to be going alright for Ga Eul being a transferee into their section. She's getting to know one by one by their surnames and by name, next is learning and understanding each and everyone's inner attitude.

But still, her problem understanding that guy Yi Jung was the hardest. Every time Ga Eul will even recite, she will receive unwanted expressions from that Yi Jung guy, most especially when they both raised their hands to answer and she was called instead of him. This is the reason why she sometime thought of just to answer when he doesn't raise his hand but unfortunately, he always answers in every question their teachers have. She even tried telling Jan DI about this and told her that she would just instead stop participating at class so she can give him all the chance for himself, though Jan DI disagreed with the idea since she said that "class participation is a huge deal in building your grades, so you better excerpt extra effort in getting your grades up." That triggered her not to lose over that So Yi Jung and his mates. Besides, Jan Di is ranks fourth in class that she serves as the main source of hope and determination for reaching up the top and receive the grades she needed in order to have a scholarship in a good outstanding university and study there in college without any bigger cost.

Nevertheless, she completely enjoys the presence of her seatmate Shin Yuna. She's funny and assertive, always alive and helps her out in case she gets confuse over a few word problems and telling her the things that she cannot read at the board.

"Here you go Ga eul, as usual, 14 out of 15. Nice job! Can i have my paper?"

"yup, here you go Yuna" she calmly took her paper from ga eul, feeling quite a little bad for not having a high score like her.

"darn it! Anyway, it's alright! at least i passed right? Besides, it's a surprise quiz so i won't expect to receive such a very high score."

" it's alright Yuna, this is Physical Science, we really cannot remember every detail that fast!" she tried comforting her seatmate.

"Well yeah, unlike you. You really are smarter than i thought. Maybe you can beat that no good guy Yi Jung!" Yuna made a dirty look, expressing how much she dislikes that guy.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" the two looked at the guy who they were talking about. Base on what they can see, he seemed to be happy when he saw his paper handed down to him.

"Well, first, he is waaaaay too grade conscious for my taste. Second, i hate his group, third i hate his attitude. He is far too feeling great and high about himself, making him feel like he is some sort of prince. He wouldn't even talk to you unless you have what he needs. He would even cheat with his crew just to have a high grade. And it 's not only me who hated that, three-forts of the class does."

she did remembered how he looked at her during her first day at class and how he did not even said sorry from the very first time they have met. And of course, how he gives her deathly stares whenever she gets called by the teacher to answer and not him.

Seeing Ga Eul has not yet seen the true nature of Yi Jung, Yuna decided to pat Ga Eul's back and speak again. "You'll see more of his cruelty soon. We still have a year to spend with each other."

"you're right, though i have been hearing negative things about him and even saw it for myself before. i just have decided to let it go since he's not hurting me physically yet or my ego so i guess it's alright."

Yuna looked at her as if she was some sort of a saint in the flesh.

"Seriously Ga Eul? i wouldn't do that if he did that to me. Anyway, you look like a very nice and cool girl so i think it's not your nature to hurt people's feeling that fast. "

Ga Eul was surprised with what Yuna had said, making her feel curious if she is the type of person who will quickly punch or hit you if ever she gets mad. She did not ask about it but she'll be able to observe that soon, they still have ne whole quarter to know Yuna a little bit more.

"alright, class dismissed. you can all leave now. take care on your way home." said their last subject teacher for the day. Everyone hurried to go out and fix their things n the locker and go home directly. except for one. Jan Di rushed to find Ga Eul from the sea of people on their hallway.

"Ga Eul! i'm so sorry i can't go on with on our way home today, we some meeting on our karate club about training stuffs and for this year. can you go on alone or you'll still wait for me?"

"Until what time is your meeting?" she asked, hoping that she cans still manage to wait for her to go home together.

"I don't know yet but they said it might take for 2 hours the least. So what do you think, you can still wait for me?"

"It's alright, you go on to your meeting. I don't want you to miss important things because of me. Besides, I won't be busy with anything if I'll wait for you. Is it okay for you if I no longer wait for you?" Ga Eul didn't want to be a big bothersome to her friend, and it is not often that she goes home alone. She thought of having a time for herself even for some time.

"Yeah, I guess. Just be safe okay? And text me if you're home already"

"Alright then."

Ga Eul flashed a huge smile to assure her that it sure is fine. They hugged as they went on each other's way. As Jan Di went to look for her club's room, Ga Eul went on her way home.

Ga Eul passed by the usual streets the she walks on every day. Passing by some street shops, the ice cream corner on the right and the park that she and Jan Di usually pass by, the very pace where they play when they were still little. She always liked the feeling of walking under each tree, inhaling all of the fresh air coming from them. Since the weather is quite windy, the leaves of the trees are effortlessly falling on to her. It felt like autumn, and the sun is still up, about to go down in a few more hours. Thinking that Jan Di is alright in their meeting, she thought of her own club and can't help but also wonder when they are going to start training again. She missed running and beating the fast time records. Since this is their last year, she is hoping that she won't fail in every competition that they will be in.

She passed by the tiny bridge at the park, below it was the huge pond that she and Jan Di loved looking at and eat there ice cream there and has some chat. Normally, they'll just look at the fishes below and if they have some bread, they feed it to some koi. But as for today, she just passed it on her own. As she was about to look at the fishes from below, she caught a glimpse of a person who just fell right on the pond just on the left side. She hurriedly ran towards the person and tried to help.

Ga Eul was surprised to see that it was Ji Hoo, still holding onto his violin, even if he was already deep into the pond. She tried to pull him out of the water, offering her hand which he gladly took. She pulled him out of the water and as he stood up, he quickly looked at his violin, inspecting if he can still use it. Ga Eul felt a little bit furious for Ji Hoo, instead of thanking her in return, he looks even more worried about his violin than being thankful for her.

"Ahm, are you alright? You're still dripping with water." Ji Hoo just then realized that he forgot that Ga Eul was just in front of him and she was the one who helped her out of the water. Ji hoo changed his expression from being worried to a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you I am alright. You're Ga Eul right, our new classmate?" Ga Eul was feeling surprised, even though she shouldn't since they are already in one section.

"Y-yes, that's me. Well, I better get going. I'll just see you tomorrow at school then."

As Ga Eul turned her back from him and have a little sprint to get away from him, feeling a little bit awkward him since they are not that close and hearing how weird they all are from everyone, she just wanted to get away from him. But as Ga Eul only managed to run for only three meters away form him, Ji Hoo managed to ran after her and held her by her right shoulder.

"Hang on, why such in a hurry?"

Ga Eul slowly faced him, not knowing how to react towards him.

"I'm ahm, about to go home? Aren't you going home to? You're all dripping and your violin is wet, you better clean it too."

"yes I am but I need to repay for your help. Can you go with me?"

Ga Eul was surprised about his statement, or question rather. She is sure that she did heard it right, and she is sure she's not that deaf to have his statement mistaken in any other thing.

"that's nothing, so no need thanks." Ga Eul was about to turn her back again when Ji Hoo just took a hold into her grip and dragged her along.

"Hey wait! Where are you taking me? I'm not interested to go anywhere with you!"

"Relax, I won't do anything bad with you and we'll just go here."

Ga Eul was surprised to see where he was taking her- it was an ice cream stand.

He faced her and placed the violin between them. "Hold this for a sec." Without any delay, even if Ga Eul was questioning herself what in the world he would even do with his instrument.

"One chocolate and one strawberry ice cream please? And make them two scoops each." Ji Hoo grabbed some money from his pocket and pain it, even if his bills are a bit wet.

Ga Eul was just standing a meter away from him, still feeling ashamed of what she had just thought of him doing something bad against her. Ji Hoo returned to her, handing her her chocolate ice cream.

"I hope you like chocolate ice cream. I bet you don't have any allergy with it too."

"What's this?"

"An ice cream."

"I know, I mean, why bother buying me this?"

"Why? Don't you like it? Hurry, it might melt."

She took it, feeling rather dumb asking those questions. As she took it from his hand, he started feeling comfortable talking with her.

"That's for helping me out there."

"ahm, thanks?"

Ji Hoo pointed at the nearby vacant bench. "Let's seat there. It's not dark yet anyway"

"B-but, you're still wet from falling to the pond earlier, you might get sick with colds if you don't change your clothes quickly."

"nah, it's okay. I don't mind wearing wet clothes."

Ga Eul let out a laugh, surprised by the answer that she just received.

"You don't mind getting sick? It'll cause you a lot of trouble mind you."

"Yeah like what?" Ji Hoo is walking towards the vacant bench as Ga Eul tries to follow him and convince him that it was a bad idea wearing his wet clothes for a long time.

"Well, you'll get sick and you won't be able to do anything aside from lying at your bed the whole time. You'll be absent too and miss a lot things at school and will have a hard time having make up quizzes for the things that you have missed. Also, you won't be able to eat properly."

"what kind of illness we are talking about in here?''

"ahm colds." This time, Ji Hoo managed to reach the vacate the bench. He seems to be to engrossed with his strawberry ice cream as Ga Eul stares at him like a cat liking an ice cream.

"And yet you talk about it as if it's not just colds. Besides, I don't care if I get sick. I can handle it, even if I miss a lot of things. It's not even windy so I won't feel cold." He answered without looking at her, but sure that she is listening with his response.

_No wonder people view him as a weirdo._

He looked at her and waved for her to sit down. She did, but not much in a relax position. She noticed that her chocolate ice cream is not melting and dripping down to its cone, so she tried to stop by eating quickly her entire ice cream.

"I heard you were a good runner at school. No training yet?" Ga Eul suddenly turned her thoughts to her ice cream that she have forgotten that she was having a conversation with Ji Hoo.

"No, not yet. But maybe within this month, I hope. I miss the feel of having our training in track and field."

"I heard you are also a cheerleader?"

"yeah, but not that active. It's don't practice regularly, unlike in my track. Though I can catch up pretty quick with the steps and can use my flexibility most of the times so maybe they just can't remove that easily." Ga Eul hoped that she didn't sounded too mean and too boastful, but it is all true anyway so she can't just lie and deny the fact. She just quickly put an end to her ice cream to shrug off the guilty feeling that she had just felt.

"you seem to be a gifted child, that's pretty cool."

Ga Eul was not sure if that was a compliment or he's mocking her, so she have decided to _really _go home this time, no more buts, so she can escape his weird presence.

"Thanks, and I believe this is yours. I better get going and it'll get dark anytime, my mom might probably get worried about me. Thanks for the ice cream." She handed him his violin, stood up and waved good bye to him. Ji Hoo took the wet violin, which is now drying, smiled at her as she waves bye. Ga Eul still thought if he still plans to use it, but by the expression on his face, he still seemed eager to play with it.

"See you tomorrow."

Ga Eul felt awfully great when Ji Hoo no longer attempted to stop her from going home. As she goes on her way, she didn't think that he is that bad, she didn't even expect him to be that thoughtful. She actually thought that he will just ignore her help and blow her off, but looks like he proved her wrong.

She can't wait to tell it tomorrow to Jan Di, not to her Unni Jae Kyung since she might get it wrong or even give her bad feedbacks even if she don't take it in a wrong way.

* * *

So what do you think? :)

I actually thought of giving some time to Ga Eul and Ji Hoo, and no, Ji Hoo doesn't have a crush on her or something :)) I just made it this way since they seemed not that close in the drama :)

Reviews are very much welcome :3


	9. Chapter 9: To Have a Great Day

Hey guys!

My deepest apologies for not uploading that quick anymore, it's just that, right after my muay thai training I get dead tired easily at home, being able to only read a book or watch some tv or something else -_- sometimes, I feel like not finishing this story anymore, even though it will be such a total waste because I even planned this one to be exciting and all, so I am still trying to gather all the will to finish this.

Oh and yeah, please do check the story's photo cover, tell me if it's okay or not J I am still planning to change it again soon ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**To have a Great Day**

It was a bright day for Ga Eul, walking early in the morning to the usual streets going to her school. Usually, she and Jan Di goes to school together, but Jan Di texted her that she will be late for school and she didn't want Ga Eul to be late too. Ga Eul agreed and went straight to their class.

Before entering their school gate, she saw Yi Jung without the presence of his friends yet, walking with arms full of things. Some guys passed onto Yi Jung and seemingly bumped on him and purpose and even shouted a sarcastic "Sorry" into his face. They laughed and immediately run as Yi Jung tried to pick up his things. Ga Eul quickly run into his aid and only managed to pick up the last thing that he dropped: a notebook, seems to be like made from a recycled papers and encrypted onto was a words _goals._

She immediately hand it over to Yi Jung, thinking that it may somehow soften his ways towards her. "Here. Those guys are no good at all. Are you alright?"

Yi Jung quickly took his notebook and glared at her as if she was a long time enemy of his. "yes, you're just like them. No good athletes."

He quickly walked into his way as Ga Eul, mouth half opened stared at him as he walks.

_Alright, atleast I tried. Not my fault anymore._

She honestly felt a little fumed about it, but since she didn't want to spoil the day so she tried focusing more on positive things like what are the good foods to eat later at dinner or what would she do after class and hoping about the near training days in her track and field.

As she reached their classroom, she went into her seat where her Yuna, her seatmate is busy looking something at her bag.

"Good morning Ga Eul!" Yuna joyfully greeted her. Yuna was still fixing her things, but still faced Ga Eul as she greeted her seatmate.

"Good morning Yuna!" she happily greeted her back.

"Where's Jan Di? Looks like you two didn't went to school together this morning?" Ga Eul placed her bag onto her seat and looked for her key for her locker.

"She said that she'll be late and won't be able to walk with me. I guess she wanted to have some more sleep."

"Oh, so this is your first time to not walk to school together?"

"First this school year, last year, we only walk together for twice or thrice a week going to school. It's totally fine actually."

"I wonder why Jan Di is going to be late today." Yuna wondered. Being classmates with Jan Di since middle high is something she can't expect from her.

"That I don't know. Hey, I'll just get my things from my locker. Be back in a minute!" Ga Eul cheerfully told Yuna who seems to be having a good morning herself too.

"Sure! Hurry and Mrs. Park might arrive any moment now!"

True, for about ten to fifteen minutes and their class adviser who is also their first subject teacher is going to be in there class, and Jan Di is not yet arriving.

_I hope she'll make it on time, before Mrs. Park even arrives._

She didn't want to rush fixing her things in front of her teacher, so she immediately went to her locker and get her things. As she open it, she saw Ji Hoo and his friends carrying books and seems to be having an argument over something. As she had looked closely on what subject it was, Ji hoo smiled to her. She awkwardly smiled back and returned her focus to her locker.

_Maybe they were arguing over our Trigonometry homework. I remember confusing myself if the answer was correct or not._

As she have closed her locker but let the lock hang it there so she can easily open it again, she was surprised to see Ji Hoo and his friend just at her back, cornering her and looking all bothered. She let out a small "woah" and even dropped her things.

"sorry to scare you." Ga Eul quickly bent down and took her things from the floor as Woo Bin and Ji Hoo helped her. Yi Jung and and Jun Pyo seems like they doesn't seemed like to have any care, minding their own business in discussing the real solution to their unresolved homework in Trigonometry.

As they have finished picking up Ga Eul's things, Ji Hoo remained having a straight face while Woo Bin sweetly grinned at her. Ga Eul can't help but smile to a such sweet guy.

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked, wondering why they approached her all of a sudden.

"We'd like to ask if you were able to get the answer on our Trigo homework." Ji Hoo started.

"Oh, number 3? I am not sure about it but—" Ga Eul was not yet finished when Yi Jung suddenly cut in her statement.

"See! I told you she doesn't know how to get the answer in that number too!" Yi Jing exclaimed, "It's pointless to ask her!"

Ga Eul was surprised to hear what he had just said when she's not even finished talking yet.

"excuse me," looking hard on Yi Jung, "I was able to get two answers for it. Though I am not sure about it, I can still somehow explain how I managed to solve it."

"She definitely got some help with that Jan Di." Jun Pyo butted in.

Ga Eul felt her blood getting hot on her nerves, _he doesn't have the right to let out that kind of tone to me best friend! _She perfectly knows about their rivalry with that previous math quiz bee, but he should know how to move on. It's just a quiz bee and he didn't go home without any medals in hand.

"Mind you Mr. Gu Jun Pyo," maintaining a neutral voice and trying her best to manage her anger to not spoil her day, " my best friend may be the bestest person I know in math but I did this assignment on my own last night. I didn't want to bother her since she was taking all the time to relax after her training last Saturday." She didn't want to destroy her mood anymore so she went on her way, turning her back on them and left.

"So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Gosh. She just can't wait to tell that to Jan DI. _Those guys are acting like complete Mr. Know-it-all!_

"You should have been a little nicer you know, we can use a little help sometimes. Besides, that's now way how to treat a lady." Woo Bin said in an apologetic tone. "You'll never get a girlfriend if you'll continue acting like that."

"Well I don't need one." Retorted Yi Jung and turned his back from Woo Bin.

Before he went on his way, Jun Pyo managed to hang caught on Yi Jung's left shoulder and turned him towards them again.

"Hey relax brother, don't mind Woo Bin. He is just too desperate to find a new girl." He turned his gaze on him.

Before anyone of them again reacts, Ji Hoo spoke.

"Enough of that. Mrs. Park is on her way. We better go inside the room." They looked towards the corridor and indeed saw the figure of their homeroom teacher who seems to be getting nearer. Before anyone even made a comment, they all immediately went inside.

Ga Eul saw the F4 enter their room, feeling a little bit troubled as Jan Di is not yet around. Just minutes after their adviser entered the room and greets them, Jan Di immediately arrived, still has wet hair and panting while greeting everyone.

Their adviser motioned her to take her seat as she smiles to Ga Eul. As long time friends, her smile doesn't say that "Just made it on time!" or "I'm so happy!" but it was "were you okay?" and only Ga Eul was the one who knows that.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.```.`.`.`.

"and they just did that. I tried helping him in hope to build even a little friendship but seems like it will never happen. I don't even know why and I just can't find the reason why he just said that to me." Ga Eul was telling Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

It was their lunch break and as usual, the trio are together. They even had same foods today, a flavorful and spicy Jjhampong.

"It's the soccer varsity team," Jae Kyung said as she was munching on her food. "they always love bullying Yi Jung, maybe that's why he's having some anger towards other athletes as well. Maybe that's why he said that to you."

"maybe, but I'm done trying." As Ga Eul finishes her food, glancing at the Trigonometry book of Jae Kyung immediately remembers what had happened at the lockers earlier that day and told them what had happened.

"those fools. I sooo wanted to kick their butts already! They're becoming too much Ga Eul-shi, they don't have the right to do that to you."

"Yeah, but I'll consider only having difficulties with Yi Jung and jun Pyo, unlike the other two."

"I only find that Woo Bin guy the one who seems to be a little bit of normal among them." JaE Kyung butted in.

"Yeah you're right. By the way, I did find the answer with that third number, as for me it's correct I just don't know later at class though."

"Me too, I can support it but not sure if it's still correct later. How did you manage to solve it?"

The trio managed to discuss and compare their answers for their assignments. They brought out their calculators, scratch some math equations and compared answers. Ga Eul wanted to make sure that she can somehow make a stand on her answer later as well as for her friends.

When their Trigonometry class came, only Jan Di and Jun Pyo got the correct answers for the homework that got everyone feel so problematic. It was Jan Di who was called to show her solutions on the board, and Jun Pyo was ready to prove her wrong. To his surprise, the both of them got the same answers. Ga Eul couldn't feel any happier for her friend who had just did her best to have the correct answer and told herself that she can do better next time and learning what was her mistake. She smiled happily to Jan Di as Jan Di smiled back to her but pointed at Jun Pyo and made a blank face. She perfectly knows what she is trying to convey.

"Alright, how many got a perfect score?" asked their math Trigonometry teacher. Jun Pyo raised his hand immediately, being proud and confident that he is still high and mighty after a difficult homework. Seeing his boastfulness, Jae Kyung shouted Jan Di's name, being more proud than her.

"Jan Di also got a perfect score!" she shouted at the class. Everyone turned their eyes on Jan Di, as for Ga Eul felt even more nervous than her friend.

"well, that's nice then" Said their trigonometry teacher. Jun Pyo glared at Jan DI, turning his head slow and hard, as if his crown has been taken away from him. Jan Di looked at him and didn't showed any emotion on her face. She didn't want to start any fight with that guy again, it won't make her anything good or rich anyway.

Their teacher quickly got out of the room, no longer attempted to give them another homework but announced a long quiz next week. Before even Jun Pyo loosen his grip with his anger management, their Physical Science teacher entered the room, making him no attempts to approach Jani Di and have a fight regarding that trigo homework.

Looking from the other side of the room was Yi Jung, looking proud of his friend as much as Ga Eul is to Jan Di. But as for Yi Jung, he wanted his friend to prove that Jan Di might be wrong or the checking of her answers were wrong, just to make Jun Pyo look better than her. What a biggie, others might think but for Yi Jung and his friends, it is a big deal for them.

* * *

Here, I no longer discussed what the problem was all about because I am sure too, that you don't want to discuss math here. -_- Hope you understand!

So how do you like this chapter? :3

*Physical science deals with Chemistry and Physics together J


	10. Chapter 10: Harder than Solving for X

Thanks for adding this to your favorites and for following **sherychery7 :)**

and thanks so much! this chapter is for you my dear :3 hope it's alright :) thanks for the feedback regarding the cover photo too :D

thanks for the follow **JasZ1991**

thanks for the continuous support **veeegee :) **

thanks **chelita \m/**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Harder than Solving for x**

As their Physical teacher, Mr. Shin enters the room, every learner in the room immediately went into silence. Nobody ever wanted to go into his nerves, as for he is known in exploding with his short anger management hold and shouting at his students if he did lose control of his anger, even if he tried desperately not to.

The class was smooth, as Jun Pyo tries his best to prove himself worthy than Jan Di with all of the equations being given, but as for Jan Di, she didn't care even if she knows perfectly what he is up to. One thing that she only care about is to solve every problem quickly so they can move on to their next subject, longing for the lunch break that had seemed to be far in her grasps of longing desire.

"Alright class, listen." Mr. Shin said in front, before ending their class. "I will be giving you your project this quarter and it'll be by partners. I have already listed who you will go together for this project. I don't want to hear any complain regarding this partner projects, alright? If ever you have personal issues regarding your partners, save that for later. Everyone understand?"

All of the class exclaimed their loud agreement with their teacher.

"Alright, listen carefully and I don't want to repeat any of your names and your partners.

Duho and Park

Ha Jae Kyung and Woo Bin

Jun Moko and Ha Sho

Eli and Madison

Sasori and Tuhee

So Hee and Yun Jin Sung

Yi Jeon and Song Ji Hyo

So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul

Geum Jan Di and Jun Pyo

Seo Jeoung Min and Park Mi-ah"

As their teacher goes on to announce the set of names partnered for their quarterly project, Woo Bin slowly looked at Jae Kyung upon hearing their names, as she glared at him back. He gulped, _I hope this turns out to be good than I expected. _He lost his nervousness when he heard Yi Jung and Jun Pyo's names and to whom they are to be partnered with and silently laughed over them. Ga Eul froze when she heard her name being called out and announced to be partnered with the least person she expected to be partnered with and looked slowly at her best friend who is sharing the same fate as her.

"I thought of who you will be your partners, most especially who you share the same performance in my subject to be fair. Now, i'll be discussing your project and it's submission."

That statement telling them being partnered to someone who they share the same performance in class made the boys of the f4 sunk. They all have one thing in mind, _they're not in the same level as ours. _nevertheless, they still needed to abide by the rules if they wanted to pass this subject, and eventually to graduate with flying colors.

The project was a little bit simple, they only needed to search a good article of minimum of five and approximately ten pieces and create a model that goes together with every article. Those who will pass a great project will have theirs put into Science Week Exhibit, and plus points of course. Now that is something that the f4 will surely want since it will greatly help them increase their grades, but how could them if their partners are also going to increase as much as theirs?

_Never mind, I'll find another way to pull my grades higher, _Yi Jung thought quietly to himself, planning for a victory.

"I want all of you now to go to your partners and start talking about your projects. I'll give you only fifteen minutes before our class ends."

Ga Eul was surely hesitant to walk over at Yi Jung's seat, practically she was sure about the hate he has for her even though she doesn't really know why, but sure that he does hate her, or not fond of her if the word 'hate' is too strong.

They looked at each other's direction and locked at each other's gaze. Ga Eul did not tried to smile as Yi Jung returned his gaze on his notebook, writing something. That was the sign that Ga Eul took to approach him, since he seems not interested to go over her place and start discussing. Time is running out and their teacher had asked them to write in a piece of paper their first plans, to make sure that they have all talked about it.

"hey, uhm, so what are your plans?" Ga Eul tried her best to sound nice and approachable to him so that they won't start any argument if ever he feels like starting one.

He didn't faced her but continued writing on a paper. Ga Eul patiently waited for something, a reply or a smirk, or even a frown if that would work. But for her despair, nothing came out into her new partner, and so thus her patience paid off. When she was about to open her mouth and tell him that it'll be useless if they don't work together, Yi Jung then started talking but not looking at her, "how many articles you wanted for us to have first?"

Ga Eul felt delighted to hear that he is still interested in working their projects together and halted the idea of discussing the matter of working together over a subject or their project. She have decided to take eight, "so that we can equally have four each articles to search for first and since it's not too much and not much less. So what do you think?" asked Ga Eul with a delighted tone.

_Well she's right about that. _But he has other things in mind. _How about I try testing her patience while working on this project then? _He asked himself.

"Alright, that's alright for me. Can't you handle five? I can perfectly handle that, besides, it'll be an additional for us in our grades if we have many to pass."

Yi Jung's tone was a bit sarcastic for her taste, but she kept her nerves down, not wanting to spark even a little fight between them. "I don't mind doing five, it's pretty fine with me." Trying to answer him calmly, "I just chose eight becau-"

"Yeah I know, then eight it would be." He cut her off. She arched a brow, and felt that if their plan fails, she surely feels she's going to be blamed hardly for it.

"Alright, 15 mins is done and pass your papers. No papers, that means would won't be doing your projects."

Ga Eul quickly looked for a paper to write on, but Yi Jung handed her the paper with their names on it and the plans that they've just started. She was happy to see that he managed to write her name, thought thinking if they can survive working together on a single project.

_This is going to be a long, hard project to work on, _Yi Jung thought though Ga Eul didn't mind. She bare in mind that she needed to act professional in front of him, not caring about his personal issues with her.

As she heads back to her seat, she took a look at the guy who she was having problems with, who is currently busy working with his notes.

"I wonder if we can pull this together?"

She is about to find out. She looked for her friend but giggled as she saw Jan Di and Jun Pyo arguing over something.

She smiled and thought to herself, _they just look cute together. I wonder if they can also get along together with this impossible project?"_

At least she suffers the same fate with her best friend. She immediately went with Jan Di after class, walking her to the gym for her now usual practice training every after class. Ga Eul took this chance to talk to her about their recent new project partners who they don't even know if they can handle with. Jae Kyung didn't walk with them of course, having a different way on her own on her way back her home. As Ga Eul struggles to hold on to her books in her arms, she still kept on having a conversation with Jan Di by her side.

"Well, he is not that bad. Though I sensed something with the tone that he just used when he said that why can't we have just ten articles when both of us can handle it anyway."

"what did you said then?"

"That I chose eight because it is not too much and not too less, and we can still manage to do other things aside from our projects."

"Let me get this straight first, he did asked you first how many articles you wanna work on with, right?"

"Yeah" Ga Eul replied, looking at her friend if she is getting mad at her or something, she gets completely protective over Ga Eul and doesn't want anything or anyone to hurt her.

"then you have the right to be followed! He asked, you answered. Just ignore his tones, he feels he's the king. Maybe he is trying to make you feel guilty?"

"Over what?"

"That he is trying to emphasize that you are wrong about choosing eight and that you should have just chosen ten?" Ga Eul looked down at the floor as they have reached their canteen for Jan Di to buy some bottled drinks and a snack for Ga Eul.

"Maybe, but I don't care. I'll just forget about it. We'll stick to eight!"

"that's right! Fighting!" and they both raised their hands, "Fighting!" shouted Ga Eul back happily.

They started to walk again towards the gym, until Ga Eul remembered something that she should tell Jan Di.

"Jan Di-ah, I believe I haven't mention something to you yet." Ga Eul looked at her books and embraced them even tighter.

"What is about Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked, looking worried over her.

"Well, yesterday, while I was walking back home and passed by the tiny bridge at the park,"

"which one?" Jan Di butted in, asking.

"The one that has a koi pond beneath it." Almost laughingly answered by Ga Eul. She just simply love the simple things that Jan Di cracks up in between of serious moments.

"oh, alright. Go on then." Jan Di smiled apologetically, as Ga Eul continues to talk.

"Well, I looked at the pond then I saw Ji Hoo playing his violin nearby. Before I even knew it, he fell right away at the pond. I tried helping him get up and fix himself, so he treated me with an ice cream in return."

"yah! Now that made me want an ice cream too!" Jan Di pouted, looking incredibly jealous of the ice cream. "why did he even fell into the pond when it seems to be a non-slippery place."

"That's what I didn't understand too." They slowed down a little as they are nearly approaching the gym, so just they can finish their conversation.

"well, did you ask him?"

"actually, no. I forgot." Ga Eul think it over and she realize that she did forgot to ask.

"You forgot? Why would you even forgot to ask?"

"I don't know, maybe because I was carried away by the ice cream." The two laughed and held hands.

"You know what's weird, Jan di? He didn't even bothered changing his clothes and didn't mind being soak into water even I told him for a couple of times that he'll get sick but he is just persistent and didn't changed." Ga Eul growled, remembering how hard headed the guy was.

"Well, maybe it's one of his weirdness. It'll be more awful if he just removed his shirt in front of you and not wearing anything." Jan Di teased her.

"Yah! like that would happen!" Ga Eul retorted, "I'll run immediately if he does that! People might think other things if he did that."

"truly, they may."

They stopped in front of the gym, but still did not ending their conversation. "You know, he said he even heard that I do cheering and track, which I find it weird and eerie."

"Why is that?"

Ga Eul looked at her a little bit bothered, "Who in the world would have tell him that?"

"I don't Ga Eul-shi, I just hope that they are not talking about you with his foolish friends."

"I hope they don't, just like how we talk about them." The both of them giggled and hugged each other and said their farewells, as for Ga Eul, she can't just feel safe and happy without Jan Di in every aspect of her life.

As she heads home and passed by the park, she quickly remembers of the conversation she had with Jan Di and the past scenario here with Ji Hoo, she wondered if she could ever still be friends with him too. As for her, he doesn't look that bad and weird.

Before continuing to head home, she stopped by the ice cream parlor near by the park and walked home serving herself a strawberry ice cream in hand. She smiled on her way home, remembering the surprising and unexpected scenario that she just had with Ji Hoo before.


	11. Chapter 11: Gatorade

**sherychery7 :** Here yah go :)

thanks for the favorite and follow:

and

starlovebum

:

this chapter is for the two of you! :D

also , I wish A very happy birthday to my two great friends!

from,

your friend you didn't know who is a writer :3

and because of this, I have uploaded the next chapter so please do check it out!

have fun reading!

xoxo

**ladyinblack**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Gatorade

"So how was it?" Jan Di asks Jae Kyung who was watching her do her warm ups before having her jogging, doing some stretching's and jumping jacks. It was a warm Saturday morning, and some partners of their recent project have thought of starting early with their very first Physical Science project.

"Well, he was reluctant at first and seems timid and shy." She looked at her wrist watch and seeing that it is already _8:45 _on it.

"We have a deal of seeing each other here at the school's field at 9 so that we can somehow manage to finish searching before lunch time. I want to have a little shopping at the mall today myself."

"oh. You sure you don't want to bring him together at lunch?" giving her a teasing tone on her statement.

"Well, I don't mind. He acts like a total shy kid. Maybe it's because my personally is too strong that he feels so below me! Haha!"

Jan Di let a laugh, just feeling ridiculous with her friend. "are you sure about that?"

"Well, maybe. But it is not impossible! It is true anyway. How's Ga Eul by the way? Being partnered to that pig Yi jung? You know exactly how he seemed off edge on Ga Eul."

"Ga Eul told me yesterday that they have decided to go for an eight articles and have each of them search for four, but more than four just in case it's not agreeable to work on with. Then they'll try to work together for the models appropriate for their articles so they can finish faster than working individually."

"That's nice to hear. At least they're trying to work together for some pain in the butt project."

"You said that right, but I wanted to make sure everything's going to be alright for Ga Eul, I can't seem to find enough trust on that guy."

"How about you and Jun Pyo? You don't seem to have mentioned to me your plans together." Now it's Jae Kyung's turn to put on the teasing tone.

"well, we've been arguing too much and almost wasn't even able to start planning because he always put that math quiz bee issue again. He just can't get a move on about that, it's been last year and so done already."

"Well, some people got some moving on issue, they just can't step on it."

"Well, grab a hold of it. Your partner's coming Unni!"

Jan Di pointed at the direction of Woo Bin wearing a lousy, large shirt for his size, sporting his forever messy hair as though he was late.

"Well at least he's not late. You sure you're going to be alright here?"

"yeah, we'll do some kickings later. You just beep me if you'll be alright or something Unni!"

"yeah sure, thanks Jan Di-ahh!"

Woo Bin no longer went by the two, and instead waited for Jae Kyung to approach him. He felt too scared and shy to approach them and break their conversation, besides, it might be too personal. Jan Di started off with her jogging, and for about twenty-five minutes of her jog, she have decided to take a sip first of her Gatorade.

"Oh damn! I forgot my Gatorade at home! And it even cost higher buying it here at school." She looked even further at her sports bag, just to find out that she really indeed forgot it at home. After she have returned all of her things back to her sports bag, Ji Hoo suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a blue Gatorade in hand.

"You probably need this."

Jan Di looked at him weirdly, but still took the drink from his hand and drank half of it.

"Thanks, Ji Hoo."

Jan Di has been his been classmates with him for about five years now, ever since seventh grade. Even if they have spent that number of years classmates, they have never been close to each other, not even having random conversation for about ten minutes. But right now, he just gave her a bottled Gatorade which she found very thoughtful of his.

He just watched her drank as for her, she can't but wonder why in the world he had done such thing to her. She looked at him, staring blankly at her as she drinks, which she finds awkwardly difficult to look at directly in the eyes. He stares at him as though she is going to melt from where she is standing!

She remembered what Ga Eul had just told her before, back during the day when he treated her with an ice cream because of helping him. But, Jan Di didn't helped him out or something? So why give her a Gatorade?

As if reading her thoughts, he started their conversation to pull off the awkward presence surfacing between them.

"I ah, thought that you might need one. Just bought myself one and saw you panting from your jogging and not even drinking anything, so I thought you need one. It's awfully hot and I bet you're really thirsty."

"Yeah, you bet that right." She muttered as she was showering with her own sweat.

She fixed her things as she was about to go their school gym and turned her back on the guy who just handed her the Gatorade she needed.

"Well, I better go. Thanks for this!" She showed up the drink he gave her and waved. To her surprise, he just stared at her blankly, and pulled her by the arm.

"Hey! What the-"

Ji Hoo didn't said anything but pulled out his handkerchief and patted in onto her forehead, something she really never expected from him to do to her, not especially after five years of classmates and even barely talking and hanging out.

"you need to dry yourself first, or you might get sick. Take this; you need it more than I do." After that, the surprised Jan Di just stared at the white handkerchief that he gave her, and didn't even noticed that he already went on his way.

She didn't want to feel bad and ungrateful of him so she decided to run after him. She looked at her wrist watch and she even have an hour before her training starts, maybe she can have a little chat with him for a while.

"hey! Wait!" she called out to him. _Damn he's a fast walker!_

He did stopped as she tried to call him out, and waited for her to arrive by his side.

"What is it?"

"I have to say thank you first!" She just stared at him before even muttering, "THANK YOU!" with a huge smile on her face.

He just smiled to her then turned his back again from her. "Hey Ji Hoo wait! Where are you going by the way?"

"Home. I am done searching for our project in Physical science with my partner, so I better go home now since I have nothing better off to do in here anyway. How about you? To the gym I presume?"

"yeah, I am. That was early and quick. Who was your partner anyway?" fixing her bag in her body before focusing truly to him.

They talked and walked together since they are on the same route with their destinations. It was unlikely for them to do such thing after a few years of being classmates, but it sure does not that bad at all. Maybe they were wrong and are full with misconceptions about each other. Jan DI didn't mind, even if she knows that his friend hates her a lot. He's not him anyway.

"How about you and Jun Pyo? He is your partner right?"

"Sure do. Well, we have decided to work on it on Monday afternoon, right after class since I don't have training every Monday."

"You better put on your patience with him, he explodes easily."

"yeah I know. I am trying my best. He just can't move on with that stupid quiz bee that I beat him with last year. Really annoying if you ask me." They walked together under the shade of the trees, feeling the warm air passing within them.

"Just bear with it, he took it so seriously and can't believe to lose into a girl, most especially to you."

"What wrong with me anyway? I'm not even one of those bullies who mess with him."

"Well, yeah but he sees you as a big competitor about math and other subjects, just so you know."

"Well, I know that it's just that, he's taking it quite too far already. Anyway, who's your partner in our Physical science project?"

"I got stock with Lee Tsang." Sounding a bit bored.

"Why, he's alright. He is hard working and creative enough, I even think you're lucky to be partners with him, you'll have no problem creating 3d models regarding as your article representation since he is artistic enough, more than\ enough if I should say." She looked at him but he didn't look back at her gaze, just focusing his gaze on his way.

"Alright now, I'll stay here. Sorry if I can't accompany you to the center gate." Jan Di said as they have arrived at the gym's gate. Ji Hoo smiled coolly, "it's alright. Have fun with your training." And waved goodbye to her. Jan DI beamed and waves back, "take care and thanks!" she shouted before Ji Hoo even walks on his way.

*I actually changed this chapter's title from "A new start" to Gatorade, it feels more appropriate than the first I guess. Have fun reading J


	12. Chapter 12: Working Things Out

Chapter 12:

Working Things Out

It is already half of the first quarter and they are now being showered with quizzes and projects. Just two and half weeks to go and they will have their first quarter examinations, and Ga Eul has already succeeded in making a head start of things. She was able to study well with every exams and quizzes and gets a high remark as for her surprise quizzes were just alright. All she was getting worried recently was her Physical science project wherein she is partnered with a guy who doesn't seem to like her at all cost. How can she even interact properly with him if he himself seems to look down at her, feeling as if she was an enemy or an intruder? As for Jan Di, she has been starting to work things out with Jun Pyo and seems that they were able to start with their projects. As for Ga Eul, she wanted to finish everything even before hitting the hell week of the first quarter of course, the main reason why she wanted to get everything done, most especially in case that her coaches will announce the start of their practices and trainings.

She has been slowly adapting and blending in very well with the section she is now, having a feeling and thinking that she still can indeed make it through the year with high contenting grades. She is going pretty well with her classmates, feeling as if forming a new bond with them all. Well of course, except for the f4. She still hasn't made any very close encounters with them yet, except for Ji Hoo and her partner Yi Jung, doesn't seem to be good to be with even if they are signed with the same project.

It was just last week that their Physical Science project was announced and they are already nearing the end of their first quarter, she needed to act quickly if she don't wanted to be stressed out.

It was a fine day, and she have decided to lightly tap the shoulder of Yi Jung regarding their project. It was a right moment for her to talk to him alone since his friends is nowhere to be seen around. It was their break time, and she just ate with Jan Di since Jae Kyung was at the library, already starting to do their first 3d model for their project with Woo Bin. Ga Eul saw Yi Jung by the tree, busily reading a book in hand.

Yi Jung responded naturally with Ga Eul's light tap, exposing his never-will-be-erased blank expression in his face. He was honestly surprised to see Ga Eul in front of him at this moment. He arched an eye brow, telling _what is it that you want?_ Ga Eul was not stupid to know what his expression says, so she immediately told him what she had brought in front of him.

"hey Yi Jung, I'd just like to ask about our project. I was able to look for seven articles and I'd like you to have a look with them."

Ga Eul handed him her research as she tries to ignore the blank expression of Yi Jung. He read every detail for about a few minutes as Ga Eul took a seat beside him. _How sweet of him not to ask me to even take a seat, _she calmly told herself.

She looked at the scenery of her school while waiting for Yi Jung to finish reading and seeing some students chatting together and having fun, while the others are busy studying and doing other stuffs.

"Well, I believe everything is fine, Chu Ga Eul. Though I prefer the first three and the very last one, a total of four. We can use those for this project of ours." He returned the papers to Ga Eul while explaining and not even looking at her.

"Alright then," she looked at him directly in the eyes even if he tries to not to return the gaze, showing that she feels alright with him. "have you already find some articles too? I'd like to read them too."

"yes I did," not responding immediately after she asks him, which kept her thinking if he even heard her ask him, "but they're in our classroom. I'll hand them to you later when we get back there."

"Okay, so what do you think we should do about our supposedly 3d models?"

"well, what do you want to do? We'll work on it together or we'll work on our own? You make models of your own articles and I'll make mine?"

Ga Eul thought about it, _well at least he didn't want to work things or his own only, and he's giving me options to work with him._

"it won't look like a team work if we don't work on it together, so I suggest that we should work together in making all of the models in all our articles. Is that alright to you?" Ga Eul looked at him, expecting to look back at her as he responds.

"that's fine with me," fixing his thick and heavy eye glasses, "but when do you want to do it then? I'm hoping for a place where we can have the things that we needed, and I would want it to finish immediately as we have started it." He exclaimed.

Ga Eul was surprised to hear that from him, _woah! What a demanding guy he is!_

"alright, I am thinking to work somewhere here at school and we can bring every material that we needed or we can work at our homes, if that's fine with you?" she suggested, longing for a good answer from him.

"Where would you want to work here at school, just in case?" this time, Yi Jung met her gaze as he demands for an answer.

"well, we can work on the grasslands or even here if you want, most probably in the library which is the best place, though the librarians might get angry at us if ever we might have to many trash in there'' she said worriedly, though she received a thinking style reaction from Yi Jung as he hold his chin as though he is thinking.

"How can you even work here, in public? You don't even care working at the grassland?" he said in a problematic tone.

"well, they don't care about us. We are working with our project, that's the important thing that they shouldn't care about."

"I don't even think the library is a good idea, most especially will work with Styrofoam and all kinds of papers that will surely make a lot of mess around."

"Agree, how about we try doing our project in your house then? We can work it every after class, or on Saturday, one whole day so we can finish it in one day compare to everyday after class. What do you think?" Ga Eul suggested.

Yi Jung suddenly changed his expression, he frowned from his blank expression that he usually have and now, Ga Eul was surprised of seeing his sudden change of expression. She felt guilty, thinking she suck in giving suggestions to work on with. He closed his book, stood up and looked at her. _Didn't knew she was a bit shorter than me. _Her height was the first damn thing he thought of, _heck with that! I'm trying to tell her something more important than her height! _

He tried to balance himself to remember what he was trying to tell her and held his head as if having a headache.

"Are you alright Yi Jung?" Ga Eul worriedly asked him. She can't understand why he suddenly looked like he was struck by lightning.

"I'm fine." He held his hair and fixed his glasses once more and looked at her hard, "I am not allowed to take in anyone at home, most especially a girl like you."

Ga Eul looked a bit hurt by what he had said, she just can't understand why he hates her when she doesn't done anything wrong with him. She looked down and up to his eyes again, "alright, let's try in my place then? We have everything we needed their and mom can make us food so you don't have to worry. It's fine with dad, he'll understand that we're making our project. What about it then?"

She stared at him, wishing that he agrees with the plan since she is getting tired of thinking other options for them to finish their damn project. He returned his gaze on her again, this time, harder and questioning, as if telling her that _this must be a good idea._

He surrendered, as if he lose in battle, putting and shaking his arms by his side, "alright fine. In your place then, since we don't have any other choice."

Ga Eul was so delighted that she dropped her research paper on the floor, she picked it up but she was surprise to see Yi Jung giving her a helping hand. She smiled at him and muttered, "thanks" as he was first surprised then frowned and looked down at the fallen papers.

"alright, so on Saturday then? What time do you want me to go by your place?" handing her research papers. "At 10, so we can start already and have lunch as our break. Is that alright to you?'' He looked into her, thinking they're too _sweet and gentle, just mesmerizing. _He was surprised that he had just thought of that, especially to an enemy.

"Stop asking if it's alright already! I don't have any other choice but to work this stupid project with you anyway!" he felt that he was back into his senses as for her, she got wide eye over that sudden explosion of his, not even expecting it the most.

She looked at him weirdly, "I don't get you. You have mood swings problem mister and whether you like it or not, we're stuck making this project, and it is not stupid." She took the papers from his hand in a harsh way.

Ga Eul turned her back on him and walked away. When she was just a meter away from him, she did remember a few important things. She closely turned her head and to meet his gaze once again. he was frowning at the floor when she looked at him and shouted a few reminders, "I'll meet you at exactly 10 on the bridge by the Han Hyun Park, the one that has a koi pond below. You'll get confuse going alone by my house."

She turned her back as Yi Jung was surprised to hear her talk again. _Damn it Ga Eul?! You're forgetting something again! _SO she turned around again and said,"and don't forget to show me your research papers later!" with that, she felt ashamed of doing the same thing over again so she ran away back to the canteen.

As for Yi Jung, he felt numb and dumb. _And who was she to take orders from? I'll go by her house alone, I don't want any muse with me going in there, I'm not stupid looking for some house on my own._

Ga Eul calmed herself after running having only one thing in mind, _then I don't have anything to worry about. I guess I can finish every projects that I can tonight and tomorrow night, then I only have that Physical Science project to finish with on Saturday._

She pulled out her planner and wrote down all the reminders she needed to remember. She recalled everything, and to inform her parents about a visitor on Saturday. Somehow, she didn't what to feel since she knew that Yi Jung came from a rich family.

"I hope my house is alright with him." She closed her planner as the bell rang, signaling to everyone that lunch time is over and they better prepare for their next class.

Just before their next class even starts, Yi Jung did showed Ga Eul the articles that he was able to search and handed it to her. After reading everything, she approached Yi Jung of what she taught was the best and appropriate ones they should use for their project together. She saw him in the locker, fixing his things before going home. Seeing that his friends is not around him, she thought that it'll be easy to discuss it with him. She always felt weird whenever they look at her as she talks to Yi Jung, feeling as though she is going to be dead after a few minutes.

Swarming through the large crowd, she met him halfway and yelled onto his name.

"Yi Jung-ah!"

Surprised, he quickly turned around and dropped his glasses. Ga Eul quickly picked it up and handed it to him. He looked at her with great disgust, obviously blaming her for the almost end of his precious eye glasses.

"Sorry about that.'' She is not stupid enough to feel the sudden hate stare that he showed him, maybe because of the falling of his eye glasses from his face.

"What?" he said in a hard and straight voice.

"well," she analyzed his face, making sure that he is listening to her. "I thought that the first four suites well for our project, and it'll be easy for us to make the models to it since the research that you have done have already pictures of it on them, and the materials that we can use are easy to find. So what do you think?"

Yi jung have already read his researches, and find everything easy for his taste. Maybe he can consider her ideas this time.

"Alright then, I don't mind." He took his research papers from her, just in time that Ga Eul saw the three guys that has the same clothing taste like him and then immediately excused herself.

"I-I better go, jan Di is looking for me. See yah!" She quickly speed off and waved goodbye to him.

"Woah, what was that Yi Jung-ah? You've been making friends with some girl already?" Woo Bin said in a not so obvious teasing tone.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes, but smiled and put an arm on his friend, "some project partner with a competitor. Crazy huh?"

They laughed in chorus as they had their usual walk for their place.

* * *

Please do send in your reviews so that I may know if you like or not :)

thanks! :D


	13. Chapter 13: Double Trouble

Alright, so I am sorry for any delay. anyway, this chapter is for the celebration of my birthday (very first day of june actually), and since school starts already.

hope you like it! :D

xoxox

ladyinblack

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Double Trouble**

It was their literature class when Ga Eul felt her phone vibrated by her uniform's pocket, knowing that it was a txt. She looked at her teacher who is busy speaking in front while holding a book, reading and explaining busy each part of the Trojan War. She looked around, seeing Jan Di is almost to sleep in her seat while the usual four boys are much active and alive at the class. Jae Kyung was even playing with her gum and making it pop which their teacher didn't even heard, making Ga Eul giggle. She eyed her teacher, and seeing that he seems that he won't even seem to see her check her phone, so she pulled it out and immediately saw on the flashing screen that it was a text from her coach in cheerleading.

She put it in between her book and immediately put on a surprised, worried face which Yuna managed to see.

"Something wrong Ga Eul?" It's been months, days and weeks that they have been seatmate and they rather grew more closer with each other. Ga Eul just felt that she is one of the greatest seatmate ever that she had.

"My coach texted me to see her after class, maybe training will start soon."

"Why look so sad about it then?" Ga Eul didn't realized that her tone was a bit sluggish.

"I don't know, maybe because I was actually hoping that my track trainings will begin earlier than my cheering practices. But since I wasn't there to perform during the freshman orientation with my cheer team, maybe I can make a come back again, since I even feel sorry about not joining our presentation for the freshman orientation last summer."

Yuna looked at their teacher first before talking, making sure that he won't spot them talking to each other. "really? Why didn't you join their presentation?"

"Well, I was attending practice first but to review a little with our supposedly subjects this year to earn very high grades, so I'd chose not to attend every day. They have decided to not allow me to joing the presentation since I wasn't able to practice four times a week, and even missed practice for the dance part. I just screw up, and felt bad." Ga Eul sighed and kept her phone back to her pocket.

"Oh, I see. I suggest you should go back training to your cheer team then." Yuna looked at her but Ga Eul only managed to show a small smile on her face.

"do you love cheering?" realizing that Ga Eul is still undecided whether to attend practice or not. Being her seatmate, she finally understand how the different expressions and voice tones of Ga Eul does.

Ga Eul looked at her, "of course! I love cheering for our school and improving my flexibility." She cheerfully exclaimed.

Yuna smiled widely to her, "Now I guess you better get your butt back there and practice, arrasso?"

Ga Eul smiled back at her, "arrasso" she said gladly, happy that Yuna unknowingly reminded her the reason why she joined the school's cheering team.

"miss Chu Ga Eul, can you read the next paragraph for the class please?"

Ga Eul was surprised, but she do knows where and what they are reading, so she nodded to her teacher and stood up, reading loudly for the class.

`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.``.``.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.``.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.

Classes just ended and Ga Eul was with Jan Di, waiting for her to finish fixing and getting her things from her locker. While waiting, Ga Eul told her about their recent agreement with Yi Jung regarding their project.

"I just can't seem to understand why he just seemed to hate me when I am not even doing anything against him." She told Jan Di.

"well, I assure you that he hates everybody's presence." They started walking towards at the gym's direction which is their both destination where Jan Di is going to have her daily training and Ga Eul will talk to her cheer coach.

While on their way, Ga Eul was silent for a while, thinking what was the reason why he have become a huge hater and in return, being hated big time by everyone else. Jan Di thought that she snapped out of her friend that she felt worried instantly.

"You okay Ga Eul-shi?"

Ga Eul remembered the reason why people hated Yi Jung, but it doesn't mean that she must hate him instantly just like that too. She is not the type of person who is quick in hating other people simply just by rumors or so, but she always wishes to find out the real deal.

She raised her head and smiled to her, "yeah I'm fine! You go ahead to your team now, you might be late already."

Jan Di didn't realized that they were already at the gym's gate. "Oh, how about you Ga Eul-shi?"

Ga Eul pointed at the bleachers, at its bottom end was her cheer coach who seemed to be preoccupied and writing over her notebook. As she waved good bye to Jan Di, even if she can perfectly see her just by the corner side of the school gym, she still felt a little shaken up in approaching her coach since she can clearly see that she was the only one that has been informed with today's meeting. _Coach might scold me for putting the team down. _She is completely aware how her team needed her and her flexibility, and yet she have put her and her team down, she was not able to perform last summer for the freshman orientation. She was supposed to be their but she was not able to show up at the final, and take note, most important practice of all. She has a responsibility with all of her clubs and organizations, and she feels she failed with this one.

_I'll accept any punishment that coach will give me. _She advanced her steps as she found herself in front of her mentor and this time, she is busy talking into the phone. When Ms. Hyun, her cheering coach saw her, Ga Eul immediately let out a smile to her. Ms. Hyun did returned the smile back to her but signaled to her to wait for five more minutes or a few more. Ga Eul nodded, and eyed for her friend who is just nearby. Jan Di was busy doing a spinning law kick all around, but she still managed to show her two thumbs up as Ga Eul let out a giggle and responded back with two thumbs up too.

"alright," as Ms. Hyun puts down her phone and keep it on her pocket, "It's good to see you've come here as I said, Ga Eul." Ga Eul was a little shaken up by those words, since she always obeys every order and commands coming from her coaches, except for a little part where she didn't showed up in some practices under Ms. Hyun, making her feel a little guilty about the words that came out her mouth just this moment.

"I am happy to see you too, Ms. Hyun. How have you been lately?" as she tried to smile and hold on to her books that she is embracing.

"Well, I'm doing a bit great recently. You might want to seat down here beside me, I would be telling very important things to you and you better listen to me." Ms. Hyun told her as she saw Ga Eul with her books and seems that she'll have a hard time just standing in front of her as she will talk to her just like that.

Ga Eul no longer hesitated. She immediately sat beside her coach, still not placing her books down. They seemed to be the one receiving all of her nervousness that she is feeling, saving herself from looking like a nervous walking stick in front.

"The school intramurals is going to be next quarter, and that a month, three weeks and two days from this day." Ms. Hyun said as she looked Ga Eul directly into the eyes, and Ga Eul looks at her back too, which Ms. Hyun finds good since she is indeed listening to her. "We will start having practices starting next, next week, after your exams so you will be not stressed out from your projects and exams." Ms. Hyun paused, giving her some time to take in all the things that she is telling her. "and the squad will truly need you this year. We needed to fix most of our liftings and have a better routine. Your flexibility will help the squad look better and deliver better performances, and I want you to be the cheer captain for this year." At first, Ga Eul was lowering her looks, looking down as she hears that she felt that she had just failed her squad last time and she needed to show better this time. But when Ms. Hyun mentioned the latter part, her eyes immediately got big in surprise and opened her mouth to respond but no voice came out.

"You do not need to worry, I have arranged a meeting yesterday with the squad and have every single one agreed for you to be the new cheer captain. There are also a new set of officers, you just talk to them if you see them on your way." Ms. Hyun handed her a piece of paper from her notebook containing the names of the new set of officers.

As Ga Eul read it one by one, only one question is on her mind, _why me? And why this year?_

"Now, ms. Captain, for your first assignment before our daily practice starts next next week, I'd like you to think for a new costume that you may suggest before our performance for the intramurals begin. You have any more questions?"

_She didn't even asked me if it's alright for me to be the cheer captain this year! _But Ga Eul was left with no choice, she cannot back out this time, not this time, most especially that she had just seemed to failed them at their performance for the Freshman Orientation so she needed to make a full come back and double her efforts to gain back the entire squad's trust.

"But, why me? Joo Shin have shown great interest for being the next cheer captain." She manage to say to her mentor. She felt a little bit shy of asking that of course, as if she's complaining about her new role.

Ms. Hyun paced her hand in both of Ga Eul's shoulders, "I know you are surprised about your new role for this year, and it is going to be hectic for you, most especially you're a senior and part of the star section as I've heard. But, your squad needs you and you are the best person who can handle this job. You're beautiful, smart, and flexible, you have a wide knowledge in giving the squad the best that it can with your creative, skillful mind and all. I did not recommend for the squad to hail Joo Shin since she had a failing remark from last year, and she will need extra effort to get back on track with her academics. I wanted the best for her and I wanted her to focus on the most important thing, I hope you are following Ga Eul." Ga Eul nodded, but deep inside, she didn't know whether to be truly happy, but what she is sure of is that _this is going to be one, hectic year for me, _she said to herself.

"Besides, you are way responsible than her, I know I can count on you and I know you can handle your squad really well. They voted for you, not for Joo Shin." Ms. Hyun smiled, as Ga Eul found all the strength to return that joyful smile back to her.

"I, I really don't know what to say Ms. Hyun. From what I've showed this summer to our squad, I didn't even think I'd still be in it. I admit that I have failed to show in every important practices that made me unable to present for the Freshman orientation. I was expecting more of like a punishment, not a reward this year." She dumb fully told her cheer coach as they both let out a giggle.

"Well, you have your priorities that time I believe. I can't blame you; you needed to prepare yourself for senior year. I'm placing my bets on you to graduate on the top five of your batch!" she winked and laughed as Ga Eul laughs back.

"I hope I can Ms. Hyun, and I'd like to say thank you this time, very much! I still want to apologize for my actions last—"

"It's okay! Just do your best this year, arrasso?" Ga Eul though that she Ms. Hyun didn't want to talk about her poor performance last time, but now she gives her a new hope to aim for a better performance and to get back to the squad.

"all right, off you go then. Mr. Chow is looking for you, he said to drop by his office right after we talk." Ga Eul was surprised to hear that, she didn't expect that one coming.

"Oh, alright Ms. Hyun. Thank you for telling me!" as Ga Eul stood up from her seat. She told Jan Di that she will just go to the Physical Education Department to meet Mr. Chow, but Jan Di just motioned a text sign and waved, meaning she'll just text her tonight, thinking that Ga Eul will go home.

Ga Eul didn't explained nor argued if Jan Di would still want to wait for her until she finishes her training, since she gave her the text sign, it means that she wanted for Ga Eul to go home and not wait for her anymore.

As Ga Eul walks back and go to the main office of the Physical Education department, she keeps on feeling a bit more scared as her heart seems to pump blood faster. She just keeps on getting the feeling that training in track might start already, which she have longed for ever since school starts. But being the new cheer captain this year and with two weeks to go before the first quarterly examination starts and take note that practices in cheering will start next next week, just a week after her exams, making her no time to relax after suffering herself with projects and deadly examinations.

Finally, she has arrived. When she was about to open the door of Mr. Chow's office, she was surely hoping right at that moment for trainings to start next quarter, hopefully just after the school intramurals. She doubted that. She remembered that they will need to train hard for intramurals of course, how could she even forget. With a sigh, she pushed open the door.

"Well hello there Ms. Chu Ga Eul! Come on in!" Mr. Chow gladly told her and motioned his hand to step inside.

_They just needed to stop calling me Ms. Every once in a while. _She still clutched onto her books, letting it receive every possible shiver that is crawling back and forth just by thinking of the upcoming stress days.

"have a seat Ms. Chu." Mr. Chow beamed at her as she smiles back.

"Ms. Hyun told me that you were looking for me sir?" Ga eul said.

"yes indeed I am. She just said that she will talk to you about being the new cheer captain of this year cheering squad, and I'm telling you that I just can't be more than happy for you my darling." Ga Eul grinned at the man in front of her, she just missed her coaches after so many months of not seeing them both.

"thank you Mr. Chow! Just in time to make my senior year a bit special!'' Ga Eul exclaimed as a nervous laugh came out of her lips. She just feels troubled about what Mr. Chow is about to say. She didn't expected to be the cheer captain this year with her squad, what more to her track club?

"I've been thinking lately, since school intramurals is about to start and you're the most active and dedicated member of this club, how about if I tell you that you'll be the leader of our track team?" Mr. Chow cheerfully asked her.

Ga Eul's smile turned into a wary one. _Oh no. Not good. _She cannot just not refuse that position just like that, she might offend Mr. Chow but she don't know if she can still handle the given position to her.

"Mr. Chow, I don't want to disappoint you but-"

"I know, you're in senior year, you've just been selected as the new cheer captain, you're now also included to the section of the cream of the crops, and exams is on next week. But I do assure you Ga Eul that you this won't be a big responsibility for you,"

"But, what if I failed being the leader of the club?" Ga Eul protested, she can't just fail this year. She wanted this year to be the best and most memorable for her, not by being lousy and a failure in everything she does.

"Relax my darling. All you just needed to do is be to be there every training and be the head leader just in case I'm not around. You only needed to remind all of your members with informations and reminders every now and then, that is all." Mr. Chow explained.

Ga Eul made a reconsideration, placing her hands on her chin and thinking, saying to herself that _surely it does sound easy but I guess I can still manage to do that. Doesn't seemed hard to do anyway. _

"alright Mr. Chow, count me in. I don't have any bigger responsibility to think about?" ga Eul worriedly asked.

Mr. Chow chuckled, his laugh can be heard even to the other part of the world. "No, I am sure you can do this very well. Also, you just needed to attend some meetings and represent our club, I believe you don't mind representing two clubs in your case?" Mr. Chow clasped his hands, arching his brow waiting for a positive reply from her.

"of course sir, I don't mind. I think it'll be fun too." Ga Eul sweetly smiled to assure him that it is indeed alright.

"very well then. You just inform every one of our club that training will start after exams, so basically it is two weeks from now. By that time, you are done stressing yourself with projects from the first quarter. I wish you good luck Ms. Ga Eul!" Mr. Chow smiled, making her feel comfortable just like before.

Ga Eul stood up, "yes sir I'll inform them, thank you very much!"

She waved good bye and exited the room. She didn't notice that is night time is coming, almost six on the clock when she looked at her wrist watch.

She immediately texted her mom that she will be home soon and that she needed light meal for tonight, she can't seem to find the appetite to eat well tonight. Now all she just need to settle is to think for a new costume for the squad, inform her track team about their practice and finish a few projects tonight.

She texted Jan Di that she's on her way home and told her to take care on her own way too. She needed to make an extra speed if she wanted to finish her projects. She can feel her heart beating inside her chest, not scared of going home alone at night, but rather scared for failing her mentors.

_I cannot fail, no matter what._

She promised to live by those words throughout the year, _I promise, _she vowed to herself.

* * *

guest: gracias :3

veeegee: thank you for your endless support! this chapter goes out to you! :D

sherychery7: thank you so much! please do PM me if you want :)


End file.
